


Ode to Happy Endings (and the end I wish we had.)

by LuciferIsSatan



Series: Starting Over [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Dragonborn DLC (Elder Scrolls), Family Bonding, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Grief/Mourning, Healthy Relationships, Hearthfire DLC (Elder Scrolls), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Out of Body Experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferIsSatan/pseuds/LuciferIsSatan
Summary: Revyn expressed in no uncertain terms that adventuring was, as it stands, for folks that did not have families they were responsible for. It was dangerous, irresponsible, and the very concept that he could lose his husband after that whole Alduin business was too horrific a thought he practically forbade it.His husband obviously agreed with him as they had a child to raise and, as it stands, the world was not on the verge of ending anymore. It was unfortunate, however, when cultists came hunting through the streets of their home, taking the choice entirely out of their hands.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Sofie, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Revyn Sadri, Revyn Sadri & Sofie
Series: Starting Over [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here we are! This will be my last fic following the [Cornerstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563396) storyline (Though not the last story for these two, I just won't be using that fic as my meet-cute for these two forever.) Which is not required to read this fic, however I would suggest reading [Wanderlust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555734/chapters/56508856) before reading this fic, because this is a direct sequel to Wanderlust and I will be referencing some events and foreshadowing that had happened in that particular story.
> 
> As an aside, I love drawing these two and so my stories are often full of artwork and it's very full to screen which is great for mobile readers but huge as fuck for computer readers so I apologize for that!
> 
> Disclaimer: Other than Galvorn, I apologize for any mischaracterizations, and if you find any typos, grammar mistakes, run-on sentences, or otherwise anything messy with my writing, let me know! I edit on my own and I sometimes miss things, so if anything is too bad, feel free to drop a comment to let me know and I'll try my best to fix the issue! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

The key to most happy endings, once a story ultimately reaches its inevitable conclusion, is the insinuation that things work out for the better past the last page.

Now, Revyn was a number of things; a merchant, a husband, an expert of the spoken language, but more than anything, Revyn was a dissector of books. He rarely read a book more than once, as books were often not worth reading twice, so there was something ultimately special when a book made him feel anything other than mild satisfaction; he collected copies of favourites, his shelves lined with thick tomes and dog eared classics, where the pages have long since yellowed and the letters were growing worn. This is important to note, because it was _important_ to Revyn that a story had a happy ending.

A story can have a _good_ ending, sure; an ending that sticks, an ending that leaves a pit in one's stomach because it was either unfair or didn't answer all the questions it created, or perhaps there was a twist; none of that was good enough for him. An ending doesn't have to stick, he thinks, it just has to feel right.

While sure, there are plenty of novels that have good endings, Revyn clung specifically to the ones where the endings are rightly deserved. He liked it when someones hard work and effort was rewarded with a kind finale; loved it when someone who had spent page after page struggling, finally received the very fruit of their labour. Whether they got to finally retire, or settle down, or live another day once their battles had been fought and won, it didn't matter; it was _good_. They were some of the best stories in his opinion, and so he kept them close on the bookshelf in his room to pick and sift through at night when the days have been long, and he was craving anything that would make him feel better.

Revyn use to do so significantly more when he was still living in Windhelm; admittedly, he reaches for fewer books these days. Hardly needs to escape to some fantasy when his life was going so well, and he is genuinely a much happier person. Regardless, the point stands that Revyn knows a good story, and so much of these past few years had made him wonder what kind of story his life would be like on paper.

It's a bit more complicated when it comes to things that are tangible; bards often embellish, and while Revyn has read so many stories in his life, trailing along innumerable paragraphs of the rise and fall, anticipating climax and plot twist, satisfied by the end that despite all the protagonist's challenges, that they seemed to make it out alright; but those fictional little stories have happy endings, life didn't work even remotely like that. There is no curtain closing in the real world where you face innumerable highs and lows, and there are no pleasant little anecdotes that let the readers know things are going to be alright.

Revyn once thought that after he had experienced the horrific fall of his village in Morrowind, that things could get no worse. That his life reached its unsatisfying resolution as he escaped to the chilly shores of Skyrim with his baby sister in his arms, ash still smeared against their faces and coating their lungs. That perhaps, as time passed and she had grown and the shop was doing well, that the closest approximation of any possible happy ending was simply his survival; that he had a steady career, a living sister, secured by frosty high walls and that he should be thankful he was even alive.

Quelling his dissatisfaction by eating up novel after novel, convinced his story was over and after many years of disappointment, became content with it.

Then of course Galvorn came in like a wild flame, reigniting that fire and need for his ending to be anything other than dying here.

For someone who grew up relatively privileged before the Red Year, Revyn had been taught under no uncertain terms that adventure and the unknown were for somebody else. If he had responsibilities then those responsibilities were to take precedent; escape with his life, raise his sister, survive. Revyn spent years quelling his wild desire for so much more, for a life outside of Windhelm, for a life that meant anything; so when Galvorn sparked the match and implanted seed after seed from his countless stories of the world outside that frostbitten place, Revyn was weak to stop how quickly he got swept up into it all.

It was so worth it, in the end.

Skyrim was an... experience, he liked to think. An experience he struggled to capture in words because there were far too many of them that fit. Somehow equal parts sleepy yet awake as they traveled the holds, exploring the little hidden and forgotten wonders of such an ancient place, wanting to believe that this was the _actual_ story of his life; not the Red Year, not his life in Windhelm - _no_ \- all of that was _backstory_ , chaff, leading up to the plot of running away like an eager youth who had to grow up too quickly.

Romanticize what his life was becoming between the dawn and the dusk. Feeling desirable and wanted and needy with the sun on his face and snow up to his knee's, laughing free and living for himself for the very first time; and, Galvorn - 

Galvorn Túrin was his wild card. Vagabond, adventurer, lover of stories and unparalleled in a fight. He was charming and sweet, full of patience and kindness and he made Revyn feel _alive_. The first breath of fresh air as he stepped outside his home, the first few words at the beginning of a good book, or the third and fourth sip of coffee when the heat of it finally settles in your belly and your palms are warm around the mug. Galvorn was a fist amidst the hands, a quiet among the noise, and Revyn had never been so in love with someone in his life. He was someone who had truly made him feel as though he hadn't reached some dead end in his life, one that he had feared he had always been chasing. Unprecedented and new, Revyn slowly came into himself as a person, trying to shed the husk that settled into the life of never-enough, that ran a shop and barely scraped by, while he coveted stories of adventure and romance and yearned alone in a cold place where he was sure he would one day simply die. Certain he experienced his climax and resolution too young, and was living out the remains of a life he wanted nothing to do with and that would never have stories written about it.

He wasn't sure what path was the correct one, but this direction felt right.

So, Revyn ran away from home. He ran away and moved miles across this chilly land to a different end; experienced being abducted, hunkered down in the haunted remains of a lost dwemer city, saw the caverns of an ancient nordic ruin, fought the beasts along the trails they long traveled, stood his ground against a dragon and discovered that the love of his life was the savior of all of Tamriel.

This was a story he would have kept at his bedside, all those years ago. This was a story he could see ending with some flowery but quaint analogies on how patience and love conquers all, how despite the difficulties and the dangers, they found their place in the world and settled down peacefully and lived happily ever after.

It was different to experience what the story otherwise would never say.

As, Revyn found, there was so much more to an ending than just the end. A book stops eventually, the conclusion already written, over, and sent off for print, but Revyn was seeing past the pages to the following morning. To the ' _happily ever after_ ' and what those words didn't say.

Their story continued past the 'ever after' when they carried a sleeping Sofie down the streetlamp lit paths of Solitude.

It was a warm night, but Galvorn had her bundled up in her blanket when they reached the city gates. Revyn carefully scooping her up as to not jostle her, tucking a piece of fly hair out of her face as Galvorn quickly and quietly spoke to the night shift at the stables. Sofie woke only briefly at the sound of voices, her eyelids droopy and brows pinched as she curled up a bit closer, causing Revyn to have to readjust his grip; her legs dangled, burying her face against his shoulder where her breath evened out and she became lost to the world again. Revyn could hear the careful crunch of gravel under Galvorn's feet as he approached, whispering that the stablehands had the rest of the cart, before Gal went on to grab the few bags of their things to lead the charge home.

Revyn almost forgot how nice this city was.

Solitude smelled of sea salt, the walkways were even and Revyn was thankful he didn't have to worry about tripping despite not seeing his feet. A few guards passed by on their nightly rounds, and one, in particular, gave a soft greeting once he saw the little girl. Galvorn smiled and waved as they passed, slipping through the market district and, while Revyn clearly expected it, was pleased to find his shop not burned to the ground when they passed. The front looked fairly clean as well, and Revyn felt a sense of relief and pride knowing his sister kept her word and took care of things while they were away; he knew she would, but it also proved that she made it to Solitude safe as well, which was a relief in and of itself.

Continuing through the night, they finally reached the far road that led down to the Blue Palace; Galvorn picked up the pace towards the stairs, quickly unlocking the front door and putting all of their things on the ground before Revyn reached the first step. Gal stepped out before blowing into his cupped hands as he cast a quick light spell, it was a soft white glow that lit up the final few steps so Revyn could see the pathway clearly, where his husband helped him inside to lock the door up firmly behind them. They didn't bask in the fact that this was the first time stepping through their home's stone walls as a married couple, though Galvorn dipped down to kiss him before slipping off to find a few lanterns before the spell ended. Revyn waited by the stairs once he returned, arms extremely tired as Sofie _is_ a ten-year-old child that weighs close to ninety pounds, when Gal came back from the basement with a lit lantern to finally lead the way to set Sofie to bed for the first time in her new home.

Now, while it was a night of many firsts, it would be a lie to say it was their first night as Sofie's guardians for obvious reasons, as it would discount all the work they did on the road home.

Picking her up from Ralof's humble little home had been, admittedly, rather exhausting. She was just recovering from some cold and slept most of the way through the process, outside of greeting them with a little smile and asking what was going on. Galvorn thanked him profusely for watching her while they traveled down, and paid him a comfortable sum before leaving with her bundled up in their arms. Revyn insisted on carrying her things, as he was worried the guards would attempt to stop them if they saw a dunmer leaving with a nord child, and Galvorn decided not to argue that point. They left with little to no trouble, and the tightness in Revyn's chest seemed to lessen the further they got, and went away completely once they reached the cart, where Sofie slept and napped her way through most of the trip east.

There were only some worries about how she would handle the change, but Sofie knew them both and seemed to understand what was going on before they even fully explained. She didn't speak much, but she took to them both immediately as she recognized them from her time sleeping on the streets. She had been particularly happy to see Revyn, clinging to him in particular when they camped and traveled, and Galvorn didn't take offense as his history with her was a great deal more limited compared to theirs; all it meant was that he had to slowly work his way into her good graces so she could trust him as much as she seemed to trust Revyn.

Despite her mild favouritism, she always listened to what she was told no matter who said it. Sofie was calm and obedient, and in every way a 'good child', which eventually Revyn pointed out that he was worried her obedience came from a place of fear; when Galvorn asked him to clarify, Revyn went on to explain; "I worry she's doing everything we ask because she's worried if she doesn't we'll leave her."

Sofie was dead asleep a little ways by the fire when they quietly made a means of attempting to deal with these issues as they came, and it was eventually settled that they could only reassure her and reaffirm they were going to be there for her; which they did. The drive to Solitude became one of reinforcing their intentions, reinforcing what was happening and trying to make sure Sofie understood she had a voice to communicate what she needed, wanted, or didn't like and that they would listen.

It was a slow learning experience as she tried to fully grasp that she no longer had to fend for herself. It was the last few days of travel, seeing the sight of Solitude on the horizon, that she was laughing a little more, talking a bit and trying to add to the conversation, but it changed once she woke up for the first time in her own room, completely alone.

Galvorn had noticed on the road that Sofie was susceptible to night terrors, as he took his watch over the road; he never brought them up to Revyn, as Sofie was quick to look around and see the people around her, before pulling her covers up again to scoot closer to whoever was near. He didn't think about it further, as she seemed to have a handle on it, but that negligence caused a stir when they were down in the kitchen relighting old lanterns and putting things away. They heard the sudden thuds of feet on cobblestone stairs dart their way, and Revyn was almost knocked down at the speed of which a child slammed against him.

Short arms wrapped around his waist as wet cheeks buried against his belly and her shoulders were shaking and he didn't know what to do.

Dislodging her seemed the wrong idea as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hushing her as he looked over at Galvorn with wide confused eyes. Galvorn put down the relit lantern on the kitchen table as he stepped over, dropping to his knees beside her as he brushed a hand through her hair, speaking quietly. Revyn could only make out a few words, but Sofie released her grip a fraction, giving him enough room to slip down to her level as well, her cheeks soaked and flushed; rubbing her hands over her eyes as shadows danced off of the momentary panic there.

She woke up alone in a strange place and she thought they'd left her.

Their problems on the roads were so small compared to the uphill battle they had to face to make her feel safe again; what it would take to handle the innumerable issues that followed losing everyone she knew, and being left to fend for herself so young.

These were the stories that weren't discussed after the battle had been won and the story ended. No ending was ever truly happy, no path had nothing but joy; the joy only sometimes outweighed the struggles, as they focused on resettling into the sway of city life once again, trying to find their rhythm as a married couple and struggling to be there and focus on Sofie's needs as time moved them along.

Writing page after page of the early mornings and late nights of reassuring her and trying to quiet her anxieties to let her know she wasn't alone anymore. The adjustment period was going to take a very long time, and the pair of them worked tirelessly the best they could. Sofie clung to them like a favourite blanket, and quickly became their shadow in their day to day life, which was perfectly alright as long as she felt safe, and having familiar faces seemed to help with the things she was struggling with.

News spread quickly of the return of the Thane; rumours rapidly catching that they were caught returning late one night wearing matching rings with a sleeping child, and the letters of congratulations quickly filled their mailbox. Knocks came daily of other nobles and neighbors stopping by with wedding gifts and their best wishes, wanting to see the rings and say hello to the newest addition to their family, and the kindness seemed to warm Sofie up to all the strangeness. 

It wasn't long after that Idesa finally came by and reintroduced herself to Sofie when things finally settled once again.

Idesa greeted her brother with a basket of goodies and a happy disposition; she explained that she was, fortunately, able to get a cozy little home close to the markets _and_ that she got the shop up and running again within a day, and how well things have been in his absence. Revyn was by no means surprised; he taught her everything she knew about running a business, and it was no shock things were thriving in her care.

Idesa explained she had no idea how beloved the pair of them were, considering how often customers would come in confused and asking where either he or Galvorn happened to be, and, 'oh do you know when they will be back?', or 'is everything alright?', or even, 'have you heard from them recently?' and if she had to answer that they were still on their honeymoon _one more time_ she was extremely close to considering day drinking.

Their chatter eventually became interrupted when Galvorn came home with his little shadow following close, and Idesa practically screamed in delight as she dropped to her knees to swoop down and pull little Sofie into her arms with a laugh, kissing her cheek with such love and after the initial surprise, Sofie clung to her, crying openly when Idesa didn't let go right away, which only elongated the hug as they dropped to the ground with Sofie clinging to Idesa who hushed and rocked her close.

Idesa was so excited to be an auntie, and it seemed to finally settle with Sofie that she had a real family again.

Brushing her fingers through Sofie's hair, they settled on the floor to which Revyn eventually dropped and joined them as Idesa pulled the basket she had brought, down from the table she had set it on. She swiped the top cloth off to show some wrapped up sweetrolls, and a folded up piece of clothing as Sofie pulled back a little, wiping at her wet reddened cheeks with a sniff.

Idesa spoke a bit quietly as they settled there, recounting a few of their memories with fondness as she explained to Revyn that she use to take Sofie in on the coldest nights back in Windhelm. How she was forced to sneak past the guards, musing over the space in her home she made up for Sofie to occasionally rest; Idesa admitted with a touch of annoyance that not long after a rather nasty blizzard a year or two back, she had been arrested for a night, forced to pay a hefty fine for 'kidnapping' when trying to sneak Sofie home when the temperature dropped below zero. She confessed privately she had been scared that Sofie was left out to freeze, but thought it funny when she discovered the following morning that Revyn had taken her in for the night, completely unaware that Idesa had tried.

Revyn thought it shocking that he wasn't informed she had been _arrested_ but Idesa didn't think it important enough to admit at the time, running her fingers through Sofie's hair. "Well, they can't arrest us now."

It was a group effort to look after one another back in the Grey Quarter, and a nord child abandoned by her own people never sat right; he supposes none of that matters now, because at the end of the day she is here _now_ , and they don't have to think on it further. It was time to focus on returning to the day to day of what was going to be the 'happily ever after' and let the book finally end.

It just hasn't yet, for some reason.

Revyn returned to work at the end of the week once things were settled; it wasn't long until they were sent a summons by Firebeard upon their return for dinner in the Blue Palace. Revyn bemoaned the _relentlessness_ of these people and made his displeasure with keeping up nonstop pleasantries for simply being away for a bit, _known_ , but Galvorn thought the invitation nice and insisted it was good to be a bit social.

A simple dinner where Firebeard personally congratulated them on their union, greeting Sofie with a smile and expressed that should she need anything that they were there for her, before going into a quick spiel that Galvorn saw straight though; with enough choice words, Firebeard eventually relented that he was genuinely pleased that Galvorn was permanently settling here, and expressed that he was also _aware_ that Galvorn is the Dragonborn.

Revyn wouldn't often describe Galvorn as dragon-like despite being of that of dovah blood, but there was always something about him that could shift the very air around him; make it almost vibrate with tense energy. The same tense energy Revyn was feeling now.

Firebeard expressed quickly that his secret was safe, keeping his voice level despite the tension in his brows; he insists he connected the dots on his own, and the only reason he is approaching Galvorn at all was that he didn't want that kind of power to go completely to waste.

Revyn felt like this was just straight-up blackmail. Galvorn dragged his hand to rest on his husband's thigh, running his palm down as if to silently reaffirm what they were both thinking, but heard him out regardless.

Instead of simply doing the simple day to day tasks, Firebeard explained, Galvorn would instead receive orders occasionally to handle the more sensitive jobs; jobs that require a quiet and careful hand as to not alarm the citizens of Solitude. Firebeard expressed that Galvorn of course had the right to say no, and that Solitude is of course still well within debt to him for his work stopping the resurrection of Potema, but that Firebeard did not trust the indiscretion of the Imperial army nor the elite that guards the Jarl.

"Besides," Firebeard said, looking towards Revyn and Sofie with intent, "you have a family to take care of now. A husband and a daughter that reside here. You would not just be protecting this city or yourself, you would be protecting them as well."

Revyn bit his tongue on how _clearly_ manipulative that was, and while Galvorn saw it as well, he still.. he still _agreed_. Galvorn admitted that he was aware the outskirts were still dealing with the aftereffects of the near resurrection of the Wolf Queen; sighing as he expressed he knew of reports of cult activity in the mountains. Reports that he would just, in general, feel safer taking care of on his own and knowing it was dealt with, than dealing with the uncertainty of the capabilities of the Solitude guard.

"Have you told anyone else that you know?" Galvorn asked, and the air felt strangely thick around them. Whether Firebeard felt it or understood what it meant was unknown, but he nodded.

"Just myself and the Jarl," he explained, "we understand the need for privacy on the delicate matter of your identity, and what danger that puts you in should that get out. We understand the Thalmor are still hunting you down, but as far as we are concerned the Thalmor do not need to know. We can protect your identity. All we ask is you assist us with your skills and we will handle the rest."

That's all Galvorn really needed to hear.

When Sofie was put to sleep that night, Revyn and Galvorn argued in their bedroom after the fact. Revyn wasn't mad at _Galvorn_ , as he was mad at the situation, and Galvorn understood his displeasure but agreed that Revyn's and Sofie's safety is a priority, and whether or not he liked how Firebeard handled it, he was still right.

"I love you so much, and I trust you on this, but the fact you could get hurt at all makes me absolutely sick." Revyn ran his hands over his face in frustration, digging his nails up against his scalp as he pushed his hair back, "we were supposed to put this adventuring behind us."

"It is behind us," Galvorn was seated on the edge of their bed, watching Revyn pace as he spoke, "it seems like a glorified guard position, really. I doubt I will come into any harm, and if I can handle Alduin, or even the previous attempted resurrection, I can handle a few stragglers still festering in the mountains. I'll never be in any danger-"

"You don't _know_ that," Revyn frowned, "you're so cocky sometimes about your abilities, and _yes_ , you're very skilled, but all they have to do is get you by surprise. I don't want anything happening to you."

Galvorn pressed his lips together as he reached out and grabbed Revyn by his waist before he could walk by again, " _Varbaril_ , come here-"

" _Gal._ "

"Darlin', please?" Revyn groused but allowed himself to be pulled forward. He climbed Galvorn's lap upon nonverbal request, legs dropping to either side of his husband's hips who encircled his waist with his arms. Galvorn exhaled slowly, leveling a look with Revyn who eventually leveled one back; he sighed, "Revyn I promise you I'd never let anything stop me from coming back home to you." Revyn frowned, but Galvorn continued with sincerity, "I'll act as paranoid as needed while I'm out there if it'll make you feel any better, or trust that I'll never let someone get the better of me."

"I don't feel good about this." Revyn's shoulders slumped, "I don't like this at all, actually."

"I know," but Revyn saw his mind was already fully set, even as he pulled his husband in, "I'm sorry."

They talked quietly for a little while longer, and it was unclear if it was out of pent-up nerves or unresolved energy, a need to be close, or simple reassurance when Revyn was eventually pressed against the sheets with fingers hooked in his waistband and a mouth to his jaw; they didn't think about it, between muffled moans and urgent hands, that it was the first time they've had a chance to be truly alone since well before the wedding. Taking their time with whispered praises on Galvorn's lips, as all their stress and worries seemed to melt away for only a brief while that they chased with every slow rock of hips and desperate little plea until they were left gasping and close.

It seemed to help at least a bit, when Revyn inevitably had to watch Galvorn put back on his armour the following morning; kissing his half-asleep husband on his way out of the bedroom, and Revyn didn't see him again for most of the day.

Time continued on.

Revyn focused heavily on his work, and Sofie often stayed inside with him rather than going outside and playing with the other local children, insisting she wanted to learn, and Revyn wasn't willing to deny her anything when she yawned her way through another day, where she wasn't allowed to follow Galvorn out of the city.

Always the little shadow, and Revyn wasn't entirely sure her dependence on keeping both or either of her guardians close at all times was healthy. Revyn had no reason to stop it, because it seemed to make her feel safe, but she lacked any form of independence from them, and it was starting to look more and more like an uphill battle they would one day have to face as time continued.

The only thing Revyn could truly do was make sure she knew she was welcome to go as she pleased; remind her often that the things in her room belonged to her, and that she was allowed to play with them when she seemed to not touch a thing. Express in no uncertain terms that she is always allowed to bring food to her room and even store any unperishable snacks there if she wanted to, that the icebox and pantry were hers to go through with no needed permission.

It seemed to help in small ways, as Galvorn instilled other factors that Revyn didn't think of at first.

To let her know she's allowed to come into their room whenever she needed, keeping their door open at night, and often wake up before her to make sure she has breakfast ready. Revyn occasionally going to her room to wake her up if she wasn't already in bed with them after a particularly harrowing nightmare.

Revyn wracked his brain for solutions, and from what he remembers of looking after Idesa after the Red Year, was that she needed to feel as though despite what happened, that it wasn't her fault, as he slowly introduced a new form normalcy to their situation. Idesa was young when it all happened, around if not younger than Sofie is currently, now that he thinks about it. Revyn recalls bits and pieces of that time, but he had been barely in his twenties and dealing with the trauma in his own way, so some of his memories feel a bit scattered. He at least remembers arguably the more important aspects of it all; how he would talk quietly with her, reassure her when she was feeling guilty or anxious, take care of her meals, let her sleep late if she needed it, and so on.

Idesa would wordlessly scoot her comb to him, and he would sit for an hour or so and simply brush her hair; sometimes he would braid them, practice styling as her hair was much thicker and coarser than his, and often would poof out in a curly afro that Revyn thought suited her, but she insisted she wanted it braided down.

She kept her hair pulled back tightly these days, but it was her suggestion when Revyn confided in her Sofie's night terrors, to attempt to brush her hair.

"When I was little and had nobody except you, it reminded me of mom." Idesa explained, "I would sometimes close my eyes and lean back and listen to your humming and I would try so hard to picture her face again. Pretend she was running her fingers through my hair and it made me feel.. safe. After a few years I didn't picture her anymore, because you were enough, but those early days, it helped me get through things I was dealing with in small ways. Try brushing her hair."

Try brushing her hair.

The following morning Revyn got up early, earlier than even Galvorn for once, as he barely dressed and walked to the washroom by the staircase. He looked through the cabinet above the sink as he located where Galvorn kept his ties for his hair, stealing his hairbrush for a bit and cleaning the blonde out with a snort. Wiping the sleep from his face, he peeked into Sofie's room, where he found her already sitting at the foot of her bed, a blanket draped over her shoulders with a candle by her side. She was quietly playing with one of her dolls; she startled a bit at seeing Revyn but calmed immediately with a faint sleepy smile. She didn't look as though she got much sleep.

"Mind if I join you?" he whispered, items in hand that Sofie was clearly looking at, but couldn't seem to make out what they were through the darkness. She nodded.

Revyn trailed the short distance to join her on the floor beside her, setting the ties and brush down and smiling to himself as Sofie outstretched part of her blanket, trying to put it on one of his shoulders. He accepted it wordlessly, Sofie scooting to sit at his hip.

"How are you feeling?" he spoke quietly, privately; while Sofie looked up at him, she didn't really say anything. After a moment, she shook her head.

"Tired," her voice was small.

Revyn looked at the doll she was clutching in her grip, "Did Gal get that for you?" Sofie nodded, "is it helping?"

"A little," she ran one of her hands down the top of the dolls head, "he let me talk to the khajiit just outside the city when they came. They were really nice, and he gave me some gold to buy one. I liked this one. She has brown hair like I do," Sofie held it up to showcase the dark yarn that made up the doll's hair. "I use to have a doll like this, but I don't know what happened to her."

Revyn leaned back against the base panel of the bed, "does she have a name?"

Sofie was quiet a moment, before shaking her head, "not yet, but my other doll was named Amy."

"Amy? That's a pretty name." 

"I think so too," Sofie looked up at him again, "are you having a hard time sleeping too?"

Revyn paused a moment but decided to nod, "A bit. I thought I'd pay you a little visit to see if you were as well."

Sofie sniffed, looking at her doll again, her legs pulled up to fold under her, "Kinda. I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have to," Revyn hummed, "but I think I have something that might help, if you would let me?"

Sofie eyed the things on the ground a moment, but whether or not she was confused, she didn't really show it, and instead just nodded. Revyn gestured for her to sit facing away from him, and she did wordlessly, as Revyn grabbed the brush.

Her hair was in all sorts of knots and it became very clear she wasn't taking very good care of herself. Galvorn thought it best to allow her space when it came to making sure she was bathed, and Revyn was ought to agree; she was ten years old and could handle things like that on her own, but Revyn realizes now, as he spent some time untangling her hair, that maybe they could have helped with minor things here and there. Sofie seems to have gone a very long time without worrying about her appearance and hygiene, which made sense when she spent such a long time surviving on the streets, and the regret he felt was immense at not noticing sooner.

They sat there for a long while in comfortable quiet, Revyn finally breaking through some nastier knots without having to cut any hair out, and after a while of sitting, Sofie progressively leaned more and more against him, until he realized at some point as he was finishing off the split ends of her hair, that she had fallen fast asleep.

Galvorn discovered them sometime later, with the brush on the ground beside Revyn's hip with his arms wrapped around her, brushing his fingers through her hair with Sofie fully asleep against him on the floor at the foot of her bed. Galvorn paused, looking at them a long moment before Revyn even noticed he was there. Gal quietly greeted him, slipping silently into the room, assisting in picking her up to tuck her back into bed without jostling her.

Things improved somewhat, since.

It took several months, actually, from first bringing her to Solitude to finally enrolling her into classes, for her to slowly start coming back into herself.

Revyn brushed her hair every morning.

When she was feeling anxious or alone, she would bring him a hairbrush. It was her silent way of getting attention without wanting to talk, and Revyn was ever thankful for Idesa's advice. 

Galvorn, of course, had his own methods of calming her that Revyn couldn't quite do, as Gal would take her on walks when she had too much pent up energy, as Revyn couldn't always leave the shop, and was even teaching her how to play the lute; the pair of them would be outside for hours some days making music together and she would rush in excitedly, dragging Gal by the sleeve of his shirt to show Revyn a new note she learned or a tune she figured out on her own.

She had grown into herself so much in the passing of that first year together; she had a passion for singing and dancing, and would make silly music on their balcony in hopes that maybe the bards next door might hear her. She was bright, and kind, and started actually to go out and see the kids around the neighborhood where she would play from sun up until sundown, and with so many guards on the street here he almost never had to worry. 

He'll never forget the look on Galvorn's face when Sofie came inside after they had one of their outings, and exclaimed to Revyn about the simple little dagger that 'papa' had made for her. It forced both elves to stop dead in their tracks because she _never_ called them that, and they never really expected her to; Galvorn had looked close to tears when he heard it, smiling so wide at Revyn as Sofie raced up the stairs to test it out on the dummy in her room.

Galvorn was practically bouncing in place, smiling wildly when he laughed out, " _Riellei_ , did you _hear_ that!" and for once it seemed like they were actually doing right by her, and Galvorn had never looked so ecstatic in his life.

Revyn had never met anyone who was quite as born to be a father as Galvorn was; all the hours he spent making sure Sofie felt safe and reassured, the nights he stayed up with her when Revyn was exhausted from work and needed rest, or all the things he wanted to teach her and build for her, as they were often off working on little projects together, and Revyn was just so pleased that Galvorn kept his word.

Revyn never felt as if he was doing anything alone when it came to Sofie; it never felt as though Galvorn wasn't involved even though he was often outside the city limits. Revyn couldn't believe that the same vagabond dashing from one hold to the next, settled in as well as he did; he feels almost guilty for ever doubting his ability to acclimate to a much simpler end than diving headfirst in the many mysteries of the world.

Galvorn, of course, would always be a wanderer at heart, and despite the fact they had settled down, Revyn was well aware that there would always be a restlessness about him that will never quite go away. It was a restlessness that he tried to focus in on raising a child, on being a good husband and father, at helping the city they resided in to never want for anything, as he made himself invaluable. Always searching for people to help, for problems to fix, and as Sofie tagged along with many of his inner-city quests, she was growing a similar appetite. It was fitting that she would come home and wordlessly clean up any messes she may have made, help with dinner regardless of who was making it, sit with Revyn as he was working on his ledger, and loved to help in the shop on days she couldn't cling to Galvorn's legs, when he had to step away from the city by request of Firebeard or the Jarl.

Idesa loved the help, and once school started up in the autumn and Sofie had classes to attend, Idesa would return the favor; often spending a good chunk of the afternoon sitting in the back to assist Sofie with any homework assignments when the days were slow. 

Yet, with every new day that Sofie started to grow into her own person, there were many difficult nights she continued to suffer.

The night terrors never fully went away, especially the first year in. Even after she had made new friends and was learning a great deal in her classes. Despite her knowing she wasn't in Windhelm anymore, knowing she had family that loved and supported her, she still struggled many nights.

Revyn would wake up to the sound of crying, nudging Galvorn who would slip quietly downstairs while Revyn would find the brush. Galvorn, despite all his hair, wasn't very skilled at doing it for others, but still wanted to try and help with these fits; it's taken some effort with Galvorn to learn how to handle these situations, but it was simple to make her a warm drink and light a few little candles in her room while Revyn brushed her hair, and they would talk quietly with her until she was yawning again.

It was hard some nights, because she wasn't the only person who suffered bad dreams. The pair of them were just better at hiding it.

These were the harrowing parts of stories that Revyn never read about in books; near-death experiences would do that to anybody, he supposes, and it wasn't as if his dreams were even about the things that happened to him. Trying to reason that a lot of issues over the years were simply accumulating into one reoccurring dream; one he has never been fully able to vocalize because it scared him.

The inky sea, the writhing mass below, and the eye.

Revyn wasn't blind to the dark circles under Galvorn's eyes either, some mornings; Revyn just didn't want their problems to affect Sofie, and figured they would sort through their own business their way and hopefully end up better for it.

Yet, things often got worse before they got better, and things did, eventually, get better.

Sofie needed them less and less as the following year went by, though she was impossibly close with both of them regardless. Revyn still cherishes the memory of her bright face when she finally slipped up and called him 'dad' one morning on her way to school; accepting his kiss on the cheek goodbye before she ran off to meet up with her friends. Revyn had been _so_ excited to tell Galvorn about it when he saw him for lunch that day about how he had finally earned his dad badge, while Galvorn couldn't get over how funny it was that Revyn called it that.

Galvorn also outright _stole_ that joke from him almost _immediately_ when Idesa came in; so his teasing had absolutely no ground to stand on.

Months slipped by.

It was some stormy afternoon during lunch in the shop with Revyn trying to eat quickly as he had to take stock before opening again, when Galvorn came in with a stack of letters, greeting his spouse with a kiss on the cheek. He settled on the table in the back, dropping his things to work somewhat quietly, but it was an unspoken understanding that he just wanted to visit. He came with news about some of the events going on in the world, once he opened a letter addressed to both of them by Lydia, who fortunately still writes them occasionally.

Skimming through, Galvorn crossed his legs at the ankle, frowning.

It was understood that the war was far from over, even after all this time, and Whiterun has been fighting tooth and nail to stay neutral. Lydia sent an update about several tent setups she's seen the past few weeks, both Imperial and Stormcloak soldiers have been adding pressure to the local and political atmosphere, and she's had to move her parents away from the farm to keep them out of the crossfire; which she admits was extremely difficult to convince them to do. She's taken them to live with her for a time, and has been working tirelessly with the Jarl to try and come to some sort of agreement that won't result in the city being burned to the ground.

Galvorn admits that he's spoken briefly about the matters concerning the war, but Firebeard won't discuss it and Galvorn had no interest in questioning the Imperial General and coming off as a spy. It was just..- The war has been in constant stagnation since the defeat of Alduin, and Galvorn bemoaned their relentlessness.

Galvorn sighed after a while, thumb brushing over the neat inky script, "Have I ever told you about the Greybeards?"

Revyn had food stuffed in his mouth, chewing a long moment before shaking his head with a swallow. "Very little," he said with a thoughtful look, "you've.. never really spoken at length about your Dragonborn business."

Galvorn was looking at the parchment in front of him, but was clearly rereading the same few lines before glancing up at Revyn with a huff.

"They are.. incredibly powerful beings," Galvorn breathed, finally placing the letter down fruitlessly, "powerful _pacifists_ , I should specify. Their leader, Paarthurnax, is an incredible teacher. Wisdom beyond anything you could possibly encounter. I was.. ah, working alongside a group called the Blades, have you heard of them?" Revyn shook his head, "that's fair. They're a dying breed. They were once an organization that protected the Emperor many years ago, but I won't bore you with a history lesson. The point is I was discovered by them, and they wanted to use me to deal with the Dragon menace on their terms. They have some age-old feud with the Greybeards, which came to a head when they eventually ordered me to kill their leader."

Revyn almost choked on his food, before carefully and deliberately swallowing, looking at Gal a bit wild. "That feel's extreme."

"It was extreme, but it made sense to them." Galvorn paused a bit, before saying, "I suppose I should elaborate a bit. Paarthurnax is a dragon. An ancient dragon that's been meditating on the Way of the Voice for a very long time. He's fought off his innate evil nature to teach and meditate on the words of power, something he and I can do innately but others must spend lifetimes learning." Galvorn glanced back down at the parchment in hand, "but none of that mattered to the Blades. He was a dragon, and therefore must be killed."

Revyn eventually pushed up from his seat, sauntering over to drop across the table with his food. Galvorn watched him with a mild smile, though something was clearly weighing on him, "I didn't, obviously. I couldn't." Galvorn frowned, "there is something distinctly disgusting to me to make leaps and strides to be better than the situation of your birth, and none of that matter to someone. None of that make any difference because to them you will always be what you are meant to at birth, or the mistakes one made in life due to that very nature. There are exceptions to every rule, of course, but Paarthurnax has spent every day of his life trying to make up for the atrocities he committed when he knew no better. Centuries have passed, and I believe firmly in someone's growth, remorse, and regret, you know? Paarthurnax held himself accountable for his actions long before the Blades I know were even alive."

"I don't disagree with you," Revyn chuckled, "I do not fully blame the wolf that kills the cattle because it does not know any different. It was born to hunt, and Dragon's have similar instincts if old stories are to be believed. They're just also incredibly intelligent. It's truthfully incredible that such a.. goodness, such a horrific beast became so self aware of good and bad in its own actions. That's.. well, rather shocking."

"I thought so too," Galvorn hummed, "The Blades have gotten me into so many innumerable problems with the Thalmor, and repeatedly endangered my life to further their own goals, compared to the Greybeards who took me in with open arms, understanding, and offered me nothing but opportunities and kindness. It's a wonder how the Blades were at all surprised at the choice I made when they demanded Paarthurnax's head."

"Is something bothering you about that?" Revyn asked as he chewed, but Galvorn shook his head.

"Not exactly. I uh," he gestured towards the parchment, "one of the members of the Blades is still furious with me for not taking her side, as she is incapable of doing the job herself. We didn't leave on good terms, and it just.. it's just with this, and with the war, it reminded me of something my mentor Arngeir told me."

"Arngeir?"

"The only Greybeard beside Paarthurnax that can speak without a Thu'um," Galvorn said a bit distantly, "their whispers otherwise could cause avalanches. I forced his hand on assisting me with putting a pause to the war, and his thoughts on the matter made it clear how pointless it all was." Revyn looked him over curiously as the bosmer sat forward in his seat, collecting the letters together with a sigh, "He told me that despite my efforts for peace, that the Nords of this land were never going to quite tire out from war. That my pause in their plans was simply another break to prepare for a more vicious bloodletting. Do you know, my love, what the ancient nord word for war is?"

Revyn shook his head, forgetting his food for the time being.

"It means ' _season's unending_ '," Galvorn dropped the letters in a clean pile off to the side, pushing the inkwell aside with the back of his hand tiredly. "I had thought he was exaggerating at the time. I thought maybe they could possibly co-exist for even a moment after the defeat of Alduin, that perhaps Skyrim could breathe." Gal reached across the table, and Revyn took his hand in his own, "I found bodies of soldiers lining the roads hours after I had left the Throat of the World. I didn't even rest a day, I wanted to see you so badly. Their bodies were still warm."

Revyn squeezed his hand, "it's been nearly three years, why are you still thinking about it?"

"I-" Galvorn hesitated, before frowning, "do you.. do you ever _regret_ certain actions, even though at the time it seemed like the best option?"

Revyn shrugged, uncertain where Galvorn was getting at when he continued; "I needed to leave the war because at the end of the day, I joined spitefully and didn't agree with it. I felt rage at the Imperials, I felt as though I could disappear and die nameless on the battlefield somewhere, and it would have fulfilled me somehow. Yet.. now-" there was a pinch between his brows when he finally seemed to say, "I suppose I feel guilty. I feel as though maybe if I had joined either side, whether or not I agreed with it, then maybe it would have avoided so much pointless bloodshed. What even is the point of any of this? Two generals sending their troops to an unknown end -and there is no clear end in sight- Just an unending season of death."

"I know it's much easier said than done, but you should never feel guilty for things out of your control," Revyn replied gently, "None of what has happened is your fault, love. You don't know if your influence on the war would have made any difference in its outcome. I feel as though plenty of soldiers join the fray believing that they alone can end it all, and that is so rarely the case."

Galvorn was staring at their joined hands, before his eyes flickered up to his husbands, a small smile gracing his worried lips, "Revyn, I don't think I tell you enough how invaluable your advice is to me."

"It doesn't always need to be said, but I like hearing it," Revyn smiled, "you're too empathetic for your own good. There is no reason to take on the problems of the world, you have plenty on your shoulder's as is."

Galvorn smiled faintly at that, looking his husband over a long moment with a muted lewd glance before saying, "You're right, I can think of something else I'd _much_ prefer over my shoulders."

" _Gross_ ," Revyn muffled a laugh, smiling stupidly at the bosmer, "you always pick the absolute _weirdest_ time's to be relentless," before pushing up from his seat to, presumably, end his break and reopen shop for the afternoon, but Galvorn caught his wrist before he could slip away. He tugged his spouse forward, to which Revyn begrudgingly allowed himself to be pulled as arms wrapped around his middle, dropping to sit on Gal's lap who kissed his cheek when he got close enough.

"Clearly not relentless enough if your clothes are still on," Revyn smiled, letting his arms wrap around his husbands shoulders where his head dropped.

"Ask me again once I lock up tonight and I'll think about it," the wood elf smiled faintly at that, resting his cheek against the others head with an exhale.

They were calm a long moment, just sitting close with Galvorn rubbing his thumb where his hands were clasped behind his husband's back, turning his head to kiss just above Revyn's brow when he said, a bit quiet, "you know what's coming up in next month?"

"I don't have my calendar on me, so remind me."

Galvorn ran his hand up Revyn's arm, fingers brushing up by his ear where he tucked a few loose strands of hair behind; "it'll be two years to the day you made the silly mistake of changing your last name to mine."

Revyn laughed against his shoulder, pushing his head up to look Galvorn on a bit more fully, "Best mistake of my _life_ , you mean."

"Still a _mistake_ , I see," Revyn smiled at him.

" _You_ worded it that way, not _me_." there was a brief pause, and then, "Goodness, it really has been almost two years, hasn't it?"

Galvorn pulled him down for a kiss, sighing against his mouth, "Best two years of _my_ life."

"You're sweet," Revyn kissed back, before attempting to stand once again only to be met with more resistance from Galvorn, " _c'mon_ darling, I need to reopen the shop, I've been on break too long."

"Idesa isn't back yet," he kept his grip loose but there against Revyn's hips, "just a few more minutes? I haven't had the chance to be with you properly for a little bit and I've missed you."

Revyn looked between Galvorn and the locked front door of the store before sighing, dropping back to Galvorn's lap with a soft bemused huff, "well, _alright,_ a few more minutes. But you need to bring up these issues with Firebeard, he's the one keeping you away, not me."

"It's my fault for being incapable of telling him no," Galvorn smiled as he kissed the crook of Revyn's neck, nose brushing against his jaw, "I'm not happy that I've been coming home well after nightfall and you're in bed already. It's just after the whole incident with Potema, any weird reports of activity in the mountains has Firebeard rather paranoid." he pressed his lips against the underside of Revyn's jaw, inhaling a bit defeated when he says, "I've missed having time with you in particular."

"I'm not happy about it, but I understand it," Revyn brushed his thumb over his husband's cheek, "I've missed you too, love. I'm just thankful it's not been anything serious."

"Me too," Galvorn planted a kiss against Revyn's mouth, who looked the wood elf over thoughtfully.

"I have a feeling this is leading up to you needing to be out again tonight?"

Galvorn frowned a bit, but nodded, "I'm heading out in the next hour or so. I'm hoping to be home before nightfall but I've not gotten very lucky."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Revyn sighed, "I'll let Sofie know when she gets back from her classes."

"Thank you," Gal kissed the bridge of his nose, ear perking after a moment when he heard a key enter the front of the shop. Revyn glanced over the merchant counter towards the door before Galvorn hugged him tight, "I just want you to make sure our anniversary is marked on your calendar so you have nothing planned that day. I have a surprise for you."

Revyn glanced at him with an interested smile, "I can leave Idesa in charge here if need be."

"Leave me in charge for what?" Idesa said a bit loud as she stepped in, basket under her arm as she closed the door behind her. The pair of them stood up, with Galvorn quickly pulling Revyn in for one last kiss as he gathered his things. Revyn squeezed his hand before stepping away, looking towards his sister with a short smile.

"Couple business, you wouldn't understand."

Idesa made a mock sound of hurt, slipping behind the counter to place her basket on the table the pair of them evacuated. "I can run your business to the ground, don't you forget it." she pats Gal's arm as she passed, "leaving?"

"Unfortunately," Galvorn sighed, "did you get that thing I asked you to?"

"Thing?" Revyn turned on them confused, but Idesa waved him off.

"In-law business, you wouldn't understand." ignoring Revyn's eye roll with, "and of course I did, all taken care of."

"You're a life-saver, thank you," Idesa smiled cheekily.

"I'm just happy you asked me," she sidestepped around the table to slip behind the counter, clearly pleased with herself as she dropped down to one of the item boxes just under, "now get, sooner you leave the sooner Revyn will get to work."

"I work just _fine_ when he's here-"

"You work half _assed_ -"

"Whoops, time to go," Galvorn pulled Revyn into a quick kiss, gathering a few of his things on his way, "I'll try and see you tonight, I love you,"

"I'll stay up," Revyn reached for his arm as he passed, "and I love you too, please be safe."

Gal smiled, "As if I'd let anything stop me from seeing you again, don't worry."

Revyn smiled a little at that, squeezing Galvorn's hand as his husband finally slipped out from behind the counter, saying a quick goodbye to Idesa who waved her farewell.

The rest of the day went by fairly uneventful, falling into the same rhythm once Sofie came to the shop with her bag, and a few parchments of homework that Idesa took her to the back table to help her with. She was having an easier day than usual, a little bummed that she missed Galvorn by an hour but otherwise alright; the day ended just as quiet as it started, and Revyn didn't feel worry.

Galvorn came home closer to the AM, with Revyn half asleep over his ledger at their somewhat cluttered dinner table. Revyn startled fully awake when Gal pressed a hand between his shoulders, exhaling at the sight of him. They talked quietly as Galvorn got undressed from his armour and Revyn warmed up leftovers from dinner, the pair of them letting the night wash over them until the morning crept through the windows over their curled up bodies, yawning over their sleeping faces to welcome another day.

Another unwritten chapter, more words in a book that would never be written on parchment collecting dust somewhere.

He supposes that he didn't really care anymore; if this was where it all ends, then he's satisfied.

Life was _good_. Genuinely good, and satisfactory, and followed the exact line of contentment after many small victories that blossomed into a comfortable rest of their lives. The days trickling on, in a safe congenial city, the war feeling far away despite the Imperials that trained in the courtyard a few blocks down the way; it was mostly out of sight, out of mind for Revyn, and he preferred to keep it that way.

Yet, every good thing has its quirks; some of which Revyn was starting to notice in the following weeks.

Revyn was, arguably, not the most preceptive; it did take him a year or so of knowing Galvorn before figuring out he was the Dragonborn, despite all the incredibly obvious signs, and he still had to watch him quite literally absorb a dragon soul before it clicked. _Despite this_ , he wasn't completely oblivious.

Revyn, in particular, wasn't blind to the fact that sometimes he would come into a room where Galvorn and Sofie would be murmuring to each other, and conversation would die as soon as he stepped in. Now, that was only a bit alarming, and he would be a lot more suspicious if it wasn't for Sofie being terrible as hiding smiles, glancing between him and Galvorn like a terrible little conspirator; it sweet how she would even giggle to herself when he would eventually ask what they were up to.

It was harmless, and he didn't push because he had a feeling he knew a little bit of what it was about.

It sort of confirmed his suspicions the morning of their two-year anniversary as he was rather gently awoken to Sofie shaking his shoulders with a giddy ' _dad, dad, dad-_!', her hairbrush in hand but fully dressed for the day. There was no trace of sleep on her face as he tried to rub the sleep from his own, smiling brightly at him as Revyn pushed himself up with a sharp sleepy inhale that he caught before it became a yawn.

"Good morning, sweetie," he squinted towards the window but it didn't seem like the sun was even fully up yet, "you're up very early-" as his hand moved over to where Galvorn was supposed to be, he found bunched up blankets instead. Glancing over a little confused because he was certain they went to bed together the night before, "er- where's your father-?"

"Downstairs, he said to get you up," she was climbing up beside Revyn, who finally plucked the brush from her hand as she turned around, "Could you do a braid today?"

Revyn half-smiled, running his fingers down the easier knots that's formed in her hair before taking the brush to her roots, "Sure, do you have a specific one in mind?"

"What takes the longest?"

That startled a laugh from the dunmer, who sat a bit more upright, tucking one of his legs under him while his other hung off the bed, "How much time do you need me to waste?"

Sofie shifted a moment, clearly thinking, "A bit."

"You could have let me sleep a little longer you know, if either of you were still busy."

"Nooo we're ready, we are just _almost_ ready and papa said that he needs as long as it takes you to do my hair."

"Fair enough," dragging the ends through, her hair had been cleaned recently enough where he didn't have too much trouble working through some of the mess, gathering them in parts of three sections from the top as he started braiding them together, gathering more as he went down. It wasn't a particularly complicated braid, but it was one that forced him to work slow as to not make any minor mistakes that might make it uneven. 

Sofie was swinging her legs off the end of the bed, humming a little as he worked. After a few minutes, he took the ribbon from her hands and tied off the ends in a clean knot, turning her head over a fraction to make sure he didn't miss anything before he was satisfied, leaning over to kiss her forehead before slipping out of bed.

"Go make sure you're happy with it, I'm going to get dressed really quick-"

"Papa said dress comfy, don't dress for work, please!" Sofie slipped off the bed, her hand running over the braid a second, as she quickly darted out of the room, "meet us downstairs!"

Revyn smiled to himself, stretching as her steps receded from the second floor. He took little time dressing, picking out some casual wear that he typically doesn't wear as it has less pockets than his normal merchant set up; he spent very little time brushing through his own hair before setting off to the washroom to clean up and wash some of the sleep from his face, though stepping out into the upper hall came with the smell of cooked food and coffee beans. He cleaned up quickly, twisting the wedding band on his finger as he finally descended the stairs.

While they lived in a rather put together home, raising a child came with a number of messes of its own. Normally dolls would be on the chairs, books sitting on stacks on the floor with drawings half-finished on the coffee table. Galvorn was only just barely better, often leaving weapons leaning against walls and his alchemy projects on whatever surface would be closest at the time; half the lanterns lit, letters strewn about on the kitchen table, with overgrowth on the herbs they hang along the walls in the kitchen.

Today, however, all the lights were properly lit. All the tables cleaned off and put together, no toys or ingredients insight, books put up once again on their proper shelves and the floors looked properly swept for the first time in a month. Even the cobwebs had been dusted, as he reached the final landing, looking over to see the kitchen had been cleaned up and organized. Sofie was already at her seat with breakfast in front of her, noting the lack of weapons leaning on the side of the table, and instead, the surface looked wiped down, cleaned and covered in plates of different breakfast foods. Galvorn was dressed down, leaning over the back of Sofie's chair, carefully threading a flower stem through the braid as she talked excitedly about the stems in her hands that _she_ had successfully braided all on her own.

"Good morning," Revyn fought back another yawn, and was quickly greeted by two smiling faces as Galvorn plucked a thin flower from the table.

"Ah! The doting husband awakes at last, and what a beautiful sight it is."

" _Ah_ , yourself," he smiled, eyeing Galvorn carefully as the wood elf approached with the flower in hand. Always with the purple buds, but they've become synonymous with Galvorn at this point he supposes he would be confused if they were a different colour. A touch playfully, he added, "Rather early to be so awake. What's the special occasion?"

Galvorn smiled brightly, "oh, you know," he slipped the short little stem behind Revyn's ear, "just a little celebration for one of the best days I got to share with you."

"One of them?"

Galvorn captured Revyn's chin between his thumb and forefinger, raising his head up to kiss the bridge of his nose, "Winterhold is _very_ high on my list."

Revyn snorted, "ah, I could have guessed-"

"What happened in Winterhold?"

Revyn coughed as he quickly remembered their company, briefly brushing his hand against Galvorn's arm as he went to go take his seat by Sofie.

"Oh, he just showed me around the college there," he said as Gal moved to his spot, still standing as he snagged Sofie's plate to fill it up as they spoke, "he use to be the Arch-Mage there, you know."

Sofie's brows pinched, confused, before Revyn added, "The Arch-mage is... well someone who is in charge of a number of mages. You know how a Jarl is in charge of a hold or city?" Sofie nodded, "it's like that. But for magic users."

Sofie blinked at that, looking over at Galvorn a little wide-eyed as he placed her food prepped in front of her, when she said, "Papa, you know magic?"

Revyn frowned at that, before glancing towards Galvorn, "wait, have you really never done any of your tricks in front of her?"

Galvorn shrugged, settling in his seat with a thoughtful frown, "I.. well. I guess I haven't had any reason to." a pause, then, "I never really thought about it. Trying to put aside what we did before adopting sort of made me put _all_ of it away, I suppose."

"Can you show me!" Sofie pushed herself up in her seat, tucking her legs under her to boost up her height, palms on the table, "Please! I've never seen magic before, what's it look like?"

Galvorn looked to Revyn, almost as if silently asking permission but Revyn simply shrugged. "I don't see the harm if you don't, I trust you."

He seemed to deliberate for a moment, rubbing his hands together before reaching over the table, "Alright Sofie, give me your hand."

She did so eagerly, and it was almost funny how his palms just completely encompassed her own. Sofie was already giggling in excitement as Galvorn focused; there was a slight flash behind his eyes before their shared grasp became environed in a soft golden glow.

_Revyn cried out, terrified, seeing the glimmer of polished steel appear from Eraclemo's sleeve, slotting into the palm of his captor's hand, the flash of a dagger. He watched in stunned horror as he plunged the weapon down without warning before an arrow burst through from the back of his head._

_The dagger sliced down, missing his chest but still slashing into his shoulder._

_Blood sprayed his face in a sudden gruesome mist, the Thalmor crumpling in a heap before him, where now, at the base of the stairs he could see someone standing with their bow still drawn._

Revyn blinked, his hands falling to his lap under the table. Quietly, he inhaled, confusion and dread in his belly.

_"It hurts-" his voice was wrecked, and it was as if Galvorn just couldn't hold him tight enough; Gal breathed something against his hair, and Revyn didn't know if it was encouragement or an apology before Gal dipped his head down, smashing their mouths together. His fingers threaded through the hair on the back of the dark elf's head, and it was then Revyn noticed Gal's hands against the stab wound before an intense pain shot through his arm;_

_white-hot and Galvorn muffled the ensuing scream with his mouth, Revyn surging forward before the pain turned to warmth that enveloped the area. Revyn pulled away with a weak groan, teeth clenched, head falling to Gal's shoulder as he tried to look at the damage, only to see the glow of Galvorn's hand die down, the shirt torn and soaked in blood but no deep gash in sight._

Revyn felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched without thinking, snapping back to reality to rapidly decern that something had been said to him. He blinked before glancing up to realize both Galvorn and Sofie were looking at him, both with concern; he exhaled.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Galvorn's hand was still on his shoulder, his brows pinched a bit in worry, "Are you okay?"

Revyn nodded, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he picked up his bosmer's wrist, kissing the back of his hand before he interlaced their fingers almost as if to reassure him, "I'm not fully awake yet, what was said?"

Galvorn firmly looked as though he didn't believe him but wasn't going to press the issue in front of present company, and for at least that, Revyn was thankful. Galvorn, after a long moment, nodded toward's Sofie, "She asked if you knew any magic."

Revyn snorted, "I use to know a flame spell when I was much younger, but I'm wildly out of practice."

"Wouldn't fire hurt?" Sofie had settled a bit more in her seat, looking at her own hands in wonder, "I think that would hurt."

"Not when it's coming from you," Galvorn kept his hand clasped over the table, brushing his thumb over his husband's as he spoke, "it.. it kind of feels like holding a warm mug. You can still get burned once it gets released if you're not careful, but holding the spell doesn't hurt."

Sofie's questioning and enthusiasm lasted the rest of their meal, as whatever tension that had briefly formed in Revyn, dissipated slowly, as he laughed along and chatted while they ate. Discussions of magic fell into telling Sofie about some of their earlier adventures, and she ate up every tale with avid enthusiasm. There was so much that both he and Gal seemed to continuously leave unsaid, like some unspoken understanding that perhaps when she was older they could tell her of their less embellished adventures, but that would happen later and for now, they were simply enjoying the morning as it was until the sun was fully in the sky. Sofie cleared the table while Galvorn took care of the dishes, Revyn putting away leftovers, dancing around each other as they chatted. 

It was when Galvorn sent Sofie upstairs to get her shoes, that he pulled Revyn to him with a hasty but heartfelt kiss.

Revyn leaned into it with fondness, hooking his thumbs through Galvorn's belt loops. The wood elf leaned back barely, dragging his hands over the other's narrow shoulders, before looking him over carefully.

"Is it happening again?" his voice was low, private, running his hands up his partner's arms. Revyn looked very tired all of a sudden, letting his head fall back a bit with an exhale, who, after a brief collection of seconds, simply gave a short nod.

"It's okay," Revyn whispered, glancing towards the stairs, "it was only really a moment. Just a couple of..- of old memories, I'm alright."

Galvorn leveled him an uncertain look, when he asked, "Was it the spell?"

Revyn pressed his lips together, "I never like how you word these questions, it always makes it seem like it was somehow your fault."

Galvorn dragged his palms down to grab Revyn's, pulling it up to kiss the knuckle with a soft sigh, " _Varbaril_ , you never have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It was just the ruins," Revyn exhaled with a shake of his head, "arguably not even the worst part of that experience. But I _am_ alright, and I need you to trust that."

"Of course I trust that," Galvorn replied, quiet, "I just wanted to check-in. I only have a few things planned and I'm happy to postpone if you need any quiet time today."

Revyn smiled, "I'm okay, love. It really was just a moment, I don't want to halt the whole day over it. Besides, I've not seen Sofie so excited over something, and I'm not about to take that away from her because of some incident that happened well over two and a half years ago. I'll be fine."

Galvorn looked him over a long moment searchingly, before sighing a bit inwardly and nodding. "Okay," he pulled Revyn up to kiss the bridge of his nose, before saying; "If anything gets too much or your head starts hurting don't hesitate to say so. Anything can be put aside for you, okay?"

Revyn tilted up his head, pulling Galvorn down to kiss him firm. "I know." he said against his lips, pulling back, "You'll be the first to know, but I don't think it will be a problem. _Besides_ , you made Idesa run out for something for you and I want to know what _that_ is."

Galvorn grinned, though it didn't fully replace his worry, pulling back only a fraction to glance towards the ceiling as he heard Sofie running upstairs, "Oh that's for later on tonight."

"Tonight?" Revyn frowned, confused, "What in the _Divines_ did you ask of my _sister_?"

Galvorn cackled, "You'll see!" and at Revyn's squint, he inclined his head, "It's _fine_ , I promise you." 

Revyn narrowed his eyes at his husband in deep suspicion but said nothing once Sofie jumped the last two steps of the stairs with a resounding thud, bouncing on her feet with excitement as Gal pulled away from the dunmer with one last kiss, before sauntering off to grab his boots by the door. Revyn decided not to press the matter and instead fixed up a few loose strands in Sofie's hair, making sure she was fully covered up; the seasons were changing, which meant thicker jackets and buttoning her up, before gathering his own shoes by the door.

The first rush of chilly air was crisp once they stepped out onto the cobblestone, the wind smelling of the sea as the bustling city of Solitude slowly breathed awake. Cloudy, there were a few snow flurries dragging with the breeze, but so far nothing stayed on the ground; it didn't stop Revyn from checking Sofie's coat one last time to make sure she's all tucked in before she took his hand. It never seemed to matter how many years he's spent in the chilly climate of this country, it was always a struggle to adapt to it's colder winds, following close beside his husband as he poked at Galvorn's thin overcoat with mild distaste.

It was a sleepy morning, the sun blocked by the clouds and low on the horizon, but Revyn heard the familiar thrum of the merchants well at work down the way, the sound of the smith already well at work in his forge; Sofie was skipping, their arms swinging as she lept. The walk to the market was peaceful, as Gal draped his arm around his husband's shoulders when Sofie eventually let go of Revyn's hand to dash off to one of the local children, who was working a stall alongside their mother. Galvorn led the two of them to the furthest stall, calling a bit towards Sofie to _please_ not run out of their sight.

Revyn noted the Spiced Wine stall with a raised brow, nodding towards the merchant as Galvorn greeted Evette San with a pleasant hello, letting his arm fall when she acknowledged the pair of them with a smile.

"Here to pick up your order then?" she asked, ducking a bit behind her booth to grab something out of sight.

Revyn could have guessed what an order at a booth like this entailed, but he realized he would have been dead wrong when she pulled up a rather sizable box. He noted the caps sticking out of the top of Spiced Wine, but was taken entirely aback at the amount as Galvorn grabbed out his coin pouch.

"We wouldn't drink that much in a year, what are you-"

"Oh it's-" Galvorn started laughing, "Goodness, no. I- well, it's not all for us. Just trust me."

Revyn couldn't figure out for the life of him if he even knew as many people as there were bottles when a hand pressed against his mouth, yanking him backward with force. Revyn instinctively slammed his elbow back, his shout muffled by leather-clad gloves, but his jab hit only stiff leather. He saw a brief flash of startlement on Evette's face who shouted, but by then something sharp had already slammed through his rib cage.

Revyn saw the flash of Gal twisting around to see what was happening before his vision went white; he couldn't feel anything other than the hot pool of wetness rapidly drenching the front of his shirt, soaking through his coat, unable to breathe as his legs buckled under his body.

Galvorn didn't have time to process anything before he was rapidly swarmed by a group of men in dark brown leather robes, strange sun-shaped porcelain masks surrounding them like numbers on a clock. Flame crawled down Galvorn's wrists, something flashing behind his eyes, but was stopped by the voice just above Revyn's shoulder, who was now supporting the dunmer's weight; his voice rough like stones in the sand as he hissed " _move and we kill him_."

Despite his vision swimming, the look in Galvorn's face from panic to cold composure was unmistakable. His eyes quickly assessing the numbers surrounding him, noting the rushing civilians as they scattered, where his eyes snapped like a serpent over the faceless figures encircling him with threat. There were already two bloodied bodies of guards closer to the entrance where they must have come from, hearing the far away shouting, and being momentarily unable to locate Sofie in the chaos; his eyes dragged over the blood darkened hands of his husband that was clutched painfully over the puncture in his abdomen.

The blade against his husband's throat pressed hard just under his jaw.

Galvorn didn't move.

" _You're the one they call Dragonborn_." it wasn't phrased as a question. Galvorn narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" he said carefully, watching uneasily as the person grasping Revyn had a minor tremor twitch his fingers, adjusting his grip on the blade.

" _We have found the deceiver_ ," the individual shouted, announcing to the others surrounding them, " _He shall not stand in the way of the true Dragonborn's return. He comes soon, and we shall offer him the heart of the false Dragonborn!"_

Galvorn could hear the oncoming approach of dozens of boots against cobblestone, watching Revyn gasp for breath as adrenaline and panic filled him.

"You're going to return empty-handed." Galvorn snarled, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, "There is no other Dragonborn."

" _Silence, you serpent_ ," they spat, " _When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!_ "

Galvorn wasn't expecting it, and neither was the cultist when Revyn forcibly slammed his hand up against the jaw of the mask, a shout on his lips as he dislodged the dagger from his throat. A sharp choking sound spat out, but the masked figure could not react quickly enough to the dunmer twisting his body to slam his shoulder against the crook of the cultist's elbow; there was an unmistakable sharp _snap_ , a cry erupting from behind porcelain as the break forced the dagger to clatter to the cobblestone.

Everything happened so quickly after that.

Revyn dropped to the ground with a sharp pained wheeze, but the moment he landed Galvorn snapped forward with a Shout, forcing the three standing near Revyn to go hurtling back several yards, slamming against the far wall with a resounding _crack_. Galvorn was over his husband in an instant, but he didn't have time to check on him before light ignited behind his throat; the words falling from his lips like a volcano eruption as he released a blast of dragon fire like a hurricane around the quickly pursuing surrounding cultists. Galvorn could see the outline of guards rushing from under the arch stopping dead in their tracks, as what was before the Dragonborn was a shrieking screaming blaze of what was once men, that jerked and snapped uncontrollably. The flame was a stream of liquid magma erupting out and enveloping the once humanoid masses before him, causing the harsh rippling sound of their bodies sizzling and popping, the air turning rank with salt and burning flesh and still he was screaming. They hit the ground with a heavy thud, the colours turning red to a liquid foamy yellow to a coal black until they were charred corpses at his feet.

The few he threw struggled back up to their feet once again, charging at him with a cry when arrows began to fly. Galvorn exhaled at the sight of the city battalion, watching numb as one cultist was quickly shot down, while another attempted to get one last blow in before a guard slammed in with his short sword, the pair of them in a quickly turning battle until the figure became quickly outnumbered; but Galvorn wasn't finished yet.

While the remaining cultists were quickly overrun by guards, Galvorn pursued the one with the snapped arm as he stepped like a whirlwind to slam him against the cobblestone. The cultist wheezed as the Dragonborn slammed his arm against his throat, fingers digging at the mask as he unceremoniously tore it off to see the face of a snarling dunmer, teeth bared but a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. 

Galvorn was seeing red, his breath short and uneven as he spat, "Who is Miraak and why did he send you?"

The dunmer laughed, the sound deep but hysterical. Galvorn slammed his knee, but it only seemed to encourage him further.

After a moment they faded to hiccups as he smiled wide, head leaning back against the cobblestone, licking his lips, " _You are not His champion. There can only be one, and you are false_."

Galvorn grew still, body rigid as the dunmer coughed out, " _we will see you lose to our Lord_ ," before his head lulled forward, " _more will come, deceiver. Either way, you will fall. Everything will fall_."

Moments later, as the cultist's body fell to a heap on the ground, the vitality drained from him like gush of wind, Galvorn felt nothing but dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galvorn's personality traits: a) just,, loves his husband so fucking much. b) murder. c) ???? . d) is in love.
> 
> I know "thane" is considered an honourary title in tes, however in the Hobbit, the Thane (Thain) of the Shire was a serious position and had a lot of duties and I'm basically stealing that idea and playing with that here as well. I feel like a Thane being known throughout a hold, that Galvorn is the only Thane that's capable of dungeon diving and protecting the city against anything non-war related is useful and Firebeard would want a homie like that on his council. I change lore to suit my needs bc I'm just here to info dump my headcanons and get away with it. 
> 
> Also I refuse to believe that they really left Sofie on her own like that, and I like to think that there was a group effort to keep her safe and alive because,,, Windhelm would have absolutely killed her. Like, serial killer on the loose, below-freezing temperatures, nah babe, the dunmer were looking after her best they could.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I've been really excited to finally have time for this, so thank you again!!
> 
> Varbaril: "Light of the stars"  
>  Riellei: "Beautiful"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I fleshed out Galvorn's backstory recently and filled up like 15 pages on google docs (I always had a general idea of who he is and where he comes from) but it's really nice to have some specifics to work off of.
> 
> I know these types of stories aren't always someone's cup of tea (also why I'm writing the 'i don't care what u think' fic to try and give a wider range of content) but for those of you who are reading this; thank you so much! I've been wanting to experiment with my writing and story telling for a while and I'm really excited to showcase some of my ideas. I'm trying my best to make sure there is updates as often as humanly possible between my stories and my job, so thank you so much for your patience and thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!

The air was sulfuric and bitter, reeking of salt and cooked flesh as the guards came marching in.

Revyn felt so tired.

Loose kicked up gravel dug against his legs as he examined mournfully the amount of blood that's soaked his shirt, thinking how difficult something like that is going to be to get out, his eyes open wide as breath came and went and yet he felt short of it, thoughts muddled, convinced he might have to throw the whole outfit out. Revyn could hear shouting, but it all sounded as though he was trying to listen in from underwater, submerged somehow as a cold wind rushed through him, dragging along exposed skin as his eyes rose to the body a few feet before him.

The mask was sun-shaped, scorched and damaged beyond recognition, shattered from the top as the white almost-porcelain cracked down, broken away to reveal the corpse beneath; Revyn was staring, uncomprehending, at where two eyes were supposed to be. All melted and scorched, fused with the leather straps and seeping wounds beyond it. Snow flurries melted against his face where his lips were parted and he was sure he was breathing so loud but he couldn't help it.

He thought of the blood flowing through the cracks from the Nordic ruin, and without thought, he tried to wipe the feeling from his face; blood once drying in a mist against his skin, he couldn't stand the feeling now. He knew it was snow this time, he knew it was too cold, but it made his stomach feel all forms of disgusted and his heart was racing and is it normal to feel like his body was no longer his own? Revyn was trying to stand up, trying to push to his feet, he needed to move, needed to feel something because he was bleeding out and it wasn't slowing as being stabbed in the stomach was so different from being sliced in the arm.

Revyn clambered unhindered to his feet, stumbling with a weak huff, eyes seeking but struggling for anything before him to make any sense. Revyn looked down at himself, pulling both of his hands up a fraction, staring at his reddened palms, confused. He heard someone calling, saying something he was almost sure was his name, as he turned around to try and seek it out but he couldn't quite make out anyone's face. Whatever moments of clarity he had were fading, his vision dipping as someone reached out for him, and he tried to reach out too.

xxx

Pain erupted in his abdomen.

Hands came clawing down to make it stop, but someone snagged at his wrists and stopped the descent as a cry tore from his throat. Yet, whatever stopped his arms couldn't stop his leg that shot out and slammed against whatever body was hovering close, hearing the muffled shout of someone else before _something_ else encircled his legs and pinned them down, but the pain did not stop.

Vision a mixture of white and red and uncomprehendingly bright and unseeing; fingers found their way into his hair, but the pain was deep in his stomach, sobbing weak and loud as more hands pressed and it felt as though someone had shoved claws into his abdomen. He couldn't even beg for it to stop because his mouth wasn't able to form words, as it's intensity boiled and spilled into whimpers when he finally heard the commotion surrounding him, light reaching his eyes, unassociated with the ever slowing sting. Revyn gasped, his restrained wrists became held hands as fingers interlaced with his own, breath against his cheek followed close by lips pressing against his temple; hastily whispered apologies intermixed with words that sounded either like begging or prayers or both as Revyn tried to seek out his husband, only to see the wild look of panic on Galvorn's face when he did.

Revyn was able to see a few robed figures working around them, his brain catching up with the world around him as he struggled to watch hands press against the wound, fully enraptured in a golden sunlit glow that poured against his skin. It hurt intensely, tense as he squeezed Galvorn's hand back, who now seemed to notice that Revyn was even aware of him.

The laugh that came out of his mouth was hysterical, his smile contorting between relief and terror as he pressed kiss after kiss against Revyn’s furrowed brows. The pain began to melt, burning like candle wax that spread between the cracks in his flesh, sealing him close; his eyes struggling to focus on anything other than the pinch between Galvorn's brows, even as the ache receded from inside his stomach to scorching just his skin, breath escaping before it felt more like a dull heat until nothing hurt at all. Shakily, Revyn tried prying himself out of Galvorn’s grasp, as he became increasingly aware that he had been restrained, those hands finally slipped away as his limbs grew lax, but his spouse wasn't letting him go.

His head was throbbing, glancing around blearily as he only vaguely took in their surroundings before deciding he really just didn’t know where they were. He didn't recognize the stone, didn't recognize the tapestries, but there were many moving parts as priest and priestess alike swarmed through the room and others out the door with supplies, talking quietly amongst themselves as others hovered close by, one sitting off towards the back with a hand over his chest, doubled over in pain.

“-'fie?” Revyn flinched at the state of his voice, cracked and distant as it was, "wh-where's Sofie?" Memories did not quite flood back as they were rather loudly there in the back of his head as he looked up at Galvorn searchingly, “r’ _you_ 'kay?”

Galvorn seemed to exhale, and while his shoulders were rigid, something in his expression seemed to relax, if only a fraction. He squeezed their interlaced hand, his other hand racing up to brush through Revyn’s hair as he dragged his palm against his cheek, the dunmer too tired to fully lean in, though his eyes closed at the touch.

“Sofie’s safe,” Galvorn kept his voice low, almost a whisper, “her friend's mom grabbed her when the attack happened, she got away fine.”

Revyn groggily glanced up at Galvorn, still tense as he cleared his throat, speaking a bit slower, “did she.. did she see what.. happened?”

Galvorn didn’t respond, but the look on his face was answer enough. Revyn tried to swallow his disappointment, frustrated immediately at how weak his arms felt when he tried to rub at his eyes, tremors racing down his limbs, causing his hands to be horrifically unsteady, groaning in mute distress at how quickly things had turned poor.

“Where is she now?” he let his hands fall to his chest, which was the exact moment he also realized he was without a shirt, though that realization came with someone addressing Galvorn as well, handing him some bottle as a healer sat close, sorting through some bag that Revyn was too tired to acknowledge at the moment. Galvorn released their intertwined hands when he accepted the bottle, carefully maneuvering Revyn as he quietly helped him sit up as he spoke.

“With her aunt." he was quiet, a hand careful on the back of Revyn's head, who did his best to assist Galvorn in pushing up; it was hard when there was absolutely no strength left in him to do so, but Galvorn managed well enough on his own. "I had her collect her and take her someplace away from downtown, they’re probably at home.”

Revyn relaxed a bit at that, now upright with his back pressed against the cold brick of the wall, head lulling back with a heavy breath and his eyes half-lidded, “you still didn’t answer if you’re okay.”

Galvorn smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, grabbing the bottle as his other hand captured Revyn's chin, “I’m fine, _varbaril_." Revyn tried to reach for the bottle to help, but Galvorn already had the bottle pressed to his lips and Revyn drank whatever it was, his hands falling to his lap, useless. The potion worked quickly, feeling warmth race from his throat to the pit of his stomach, the ache in the back of his skull lessening; still feeling weak, but it didn't hurt as much anymore as his husband smiled at the little sigh he gave off, placing the bottle off to the side. "Just worried about you.”

“That’s stupid,” Revyn heard a chuckle from not too far away, but it was hard to look away from Galvorn’s face to acknowledge them. He fell quiet, his thoughts less muddled as he finally took in Galvorn's appearance; he looked as he did this morning, but there was a lot of blood staining his sleeves and the front of his shirt, reaching up towards his throat and cheek were bloodied fingerprints and it made Revyn sick to realize they were probably his own. The side of his lips looked a little cracked, and Revyn noticed that Galvorn smelled like burnt coals.

It was hard to ignore what happened in the market. Hard to ignore how significant it was for Galvorn to outwardly display his abilities in that fashion, while in the middle of a city with absolutely nothing covering his face. He had been weaponless, exposed, and desperate; Revyn reached up, touching the dried traces of blood on his throat, as Galvorn sat unmoving before him. Revyn couldn’t shake the fact something terrible was happening and he didn’t fully understand what it was or why it was happening.

“You breathed fire.”

Galvorn’s mouth formed a tight line as he nodded.

“You.. did your thing you do.”

“You’re speaking very eloquently right now, my love,” Galvorn’s attempt to jest fell flat considering how uncomfortable he looked. Revyn shot him a simple look, wanting to look unamused, but probably coming off more concerned than anything. 

“And you’re not saying very much, dearest.”

Galvorn gave a muted smile at that, leaning over to kiss him, before pulling back only enough so just their foreheads were touching. Galvorn carried the weight of his actions on his shoulders like anchor chains, his eyes going from between Revyn's face down to where the knife had been, and there was so much chaos drifting behind his eyes that Revyn simply could not recognize what the other was experiencing in that moment. Loss, fury, panic - until his eyes closed, well and truly exhausted.

“I’m..” Galvorn began, a bit slow, almost as if he was uncertain as to what to say. "I didn't have a choice."

“Ah, eloquently said.”

Galvorn didn’t laugh, which was unfortunate because Revyn would very much like to hear it right about now, as he upturned his eyes again, leaning back a fraction, grief flooding his face as he said, "I hope you understand that.. no matter what happens, losing you was never an option." Revyn frowned a little at that when Galvorn reached up and, with a swallow, pressed his palms on either side of his face, thumbs brushing his cheeks with so much affection. It felt so.. final, somehow. "I don't regret doing what I had to in order to be able to speak with you now," the dunmer reached up for Galvorn's wrists, turning his head a fraction to kiss the base of his husband's thumb, looking at his partner in dreadful understanding; "I.. I wish that didn't have to happen at all, but I want you to know I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Revyn looked at him a long time, searching, "do they know?" the unspoken word of the Thalmor threat looming above them, Galvorn glancing off towards the doorway.

"I-.. if they don't, they will." the bosmer dragged his fingertips against the other temples, touching and tracing and sitting close in a way that embodied the amount of anxiety Galvorn seemed to be festering in, swallowing as he said, "I don't know what to do."

Revyn let his hands fall from Galvorn's throat, down his shirt until he reached the looser cloth around his waist, grasping the fabric in his fists. "We.. we could run," trying to smile, wanting to reassure, "we could up and vanish tonight, if you wanted. Grab a bag or two, make sure Sofie has her doll, slip out after dark and never think about this place again."

He doesn't know if it helped much, but the look in his husband's face softened. Pressing a kiss against the bridge of his nose.

"I would chase the ends of the world with you, don't tempt me," thumb brushing over cheekbone, "we did.. we did run away. It just seems like things are catching up."

"Then we won't let them catch up again," and he _meant_ it, "see the world together again, go elsewhere, someplace they have no domain."

Galvorn did smile at that, "you're so much like me, it's weird."

"I don't quite gather what you mean," and Revyn smiled a bit then too, "I just know if I leave, I'd see you trailing not too far behind. It's a reassuring thought."

Fingers brushed through Revyn's hair, gentle as Galvorn softly sighed, "I'm sorry our anniversary probably wasn't what you were expecting."

Revyn snorted, hand brushing where the stab wound use to be, " _right_. Not quite the ah, the sort of impaling I was anticipating."

The laugh came then, as did the gush of affection when Galvorn snorted out "I love you _so_ much."

Revyn let his head lean against his husband's palm, pulling his knees up, "This _does_ imply that plans are canceled," he let his hands fall to Gal's lap, "what were they, if you don't mind me asking?"

Leaning back a little, Galvorn scrunched up his nose a moment before sighing; “the Jarl had invited us to a performance as a gesture of her gratitude for my service, and as a gift for our anniversary. Firebeard was bringing his wife, a few other thanes were going to be in attendance." eyes flickering in recollection, "the bards were.. I think anyways, planning a rendition of lost texts during the Oblivion Crisis.”

“Hm,” Revyn hummed, “explains the amount of wine.”

A thumb brushed under his cheekbone, the bosmer leaning back a fraction with a defeated air about him.

"Sir?" Galvorn looked up sharply at the address, before seeming to notice someone just behind them. Revyn could tell it was no good by the tense press of his lips, his expression going almost mute, and the rapidness of it made Revyn want to reach up and rub away at it in some half thought out hope that maybe it would warm the sudden and abrupt coldness that's appeared there. The wood elf let his hands fall from Revyn's face, dragging down his arms until he was clasping his hands.

"Can this truly not wait?" Galvorn's voice was glacial, incredulous, but before even the last syllable slipped through the other began speaking.

"There was an insurgence on our soil, how could this possibly be put aside?" Revyn didn't have to turn his head fully before seeing the housecarl to the Jarl step forward, all tense shouldered and deeply furrowed brows. Revyn didn't know a time Bolgeir Bearclaw _didn't_ look on the cusp of losing his composure, even as he gently acknowledged the dunmer between them. "How are you feeling?"

Revyn swallowed, throat dry, "not the first time I've been stabbed, I'll be alright."

"You shouldn't have been stabbed to begin with," there was a sharp edge to the way he spoke, looking at Galvorn again, "and danger like you shouldn't be in the city."

"If danger like me were not here than quite a few more people would be dead than your two men."

"If you weren't here they wouldn't have come-"

"Would you have liked your chances against the Wolf Queen then?" Galvorn snapped, "I didn't _ask_ those men to show up and stab my -"

"You might as well have!" Bolgeir snarled, "the city _saw you_ today, _Dragonborn_. You being here puts a target on our city! We have enough trouble with the war! A war, might I add, that you've been too selfish to do anything about-!"

"Oh, was stopping the end of times not _enough_ for you people?" he spat back, "Preventing the wolf queen's resurrection too small a fruit? Quelling your cult activity, and dealing with the dragons resting in your mountains too petty a task? I must win your _wars_ as well?" teeth bared defensively as he snarled, "I am not a _god!_ "

"You might as well be!"

"What is going _on_ here?" footsteps approached but Galvorn closed his mouth, rage brewing in his face as he turned to focus on Revyn once again.

He carefully dragged his hands from the dunmers palms to look at the space where the wound once was, causing Revyn to follow his gaze down; there was blood both dry and wet against his abdomen but the gash nothing more than a reddened scar. When he reached down to touch the spot, there was a soft sound not to far away as one of the remaining healers in the room approached, something in her grasp that Galvorn accepted with a nod and that Revyn quickly realized was a rag. Yellow robes around her as she quietly touched his forehead, checking his eyes, as Galvorn's hand returned with the cloth to wipe away what blood remained. Revyn tried moving his arms out of the way and became more self-conscious of the violent tremour in his arms, aware of eyes on him as he moved; a short breath came out like a sigh, feeling Galvorn rub his hand against the length of his side, sitting close enough to lean on as he let his head drop to his shoulder.

Bolgeir turned on the person stepping through the door, feeling Galvorn press a kiss against the top of his head as the dunmer watched the Steward step inside the room. Firebeard looked tense, his shoulder drawn tight with his expression grim, though Revyn was quickly distracted by the people that came after.

" _Daddy!_ " Firebeard's leg was shoved as a flash of muted red and blue came darting their way, Revyn was, fortunately, able to react in time for his daughter to practically launch herself against him, half leaping onto the bed as she slammed into him. Her knee connected a bit hard with his hip as she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could manage; and despite the dread he felt, he pulled her up.

" _hla'jul_ ," he breathed, gripping her tightly in relief, kissing the top of her head, "I'm so glad you're okay-"

Sofie didn't respond, or rather, couldn't, as he felt her shoulders were shaking. Galvorn scooted, pushing himself more onto the cot as he wrapped his arms around the both of them, murmuring reassurances under his breath as Sofie blindly reached for him as well. It was then Revyn noticed Idesa, pulling up a chair cot-side and looking entirely shaken. He reached out his hand for her, and she took it.

"Did you know?" Bolgeir snarled, "what he is, did you-!"

"Galvorn has been imperative to the safety of this city the entire time he's been living here." Firebeard looked the housecarl over, clearly bewildered, "Why did you think we were sending a _Thane_ out beyond the city limits?"

"The Jarl-"

"Also knows," the steward cut him off, looking towards the pile of bodies by the cot, "it was under her discretion we kept it a secret." he looked to address Galvorn as he said, "and she's already working on speaking with witnesses on keeping what they saw to themselves. We will get this cleaned up, I assure you."

"Our soldiers are _dying_ out there and you're worried about-"

"And _what_?" Firebeard made a wide gesture towards them, "If he felt he would have made any difference in this war don't you think he would have done something?"

"He's the _Dragonborn_! This war could be over tomorrow!" Bolgeir shouted, "you can put him in the ranks! You think any of those Stormcloaks would stand a chance against the slayer of the World Eater-?"

" _Yes_ , let's put the Dragonborn on the front lines to fight for us, and when he miraculously defeats the war on our behalf, we thank him by then immediately being forced to turn him in because the Thalmor are still looking for him, and they won't care if he's a war hero." Firebeard stepped further into the room, "they don't care he stopped the end of the world, and you think him getting involved now will make any difference?"

The housecarl replied sharply, "then we _give him_ to the Thalmor." Revyn's eyes snapped up at that, seeing red as Bolgeir gestured a furious hand their direction, "He's attracting cultist to our city, Falk. I've got two men dead as a direct result of him."

"And we are going to deal with that."

Revyn brushed his fingers through Sofie's hair, watching with narrowed eyes as Firebeard turned to them fully.

"You are all vultures," Revyn said, glaring at the discomforting resignation in the steward's eyes, "he was done. Why can't you just let him be done."

Bolgeir opened his mouth to speak but Revyn pulled his hands over Sofie's ears when he spat; "No, you know what? Get _fucked_." he felt Gal jolt at his side as he yelled in disgust, "Turn him into the Thalmor? _The Thalmor_? For what? Because _your_ sad insecure little feelings got hurt that you weren't included in the need-to-know? His _family_ is right here you pathetic asshole. He's _retired!_ He almost gave his _life_ to keep the world from ending, to keep _your_ city standing which _you_ were completely incapable of doing on _your_ own, and you want to come in here after he was _attacked_ in _your_ market because he can breathe fire? _Get help_."

Bolgeir jolted forward, "I will not be talked _down_ to by his little grey-skinned wh-" his mouth slammed shut when Firebeard yanked his shoulder, forcing him back as his mouth contorted into a snarl; a laugh bubbled up in Revyn's throat at the sight.

"No, let him finish," he chuckled sardonically, "I want him to be brave. Finish what you were going to say."

"Bolgeir, _leave_." Firebeard snapped, his hand on the housecarls shoulder though his knuckles looked white from where they were sitting. Bolgeir yanked his shoulder free, rage festering in his face, but he didn't look back at the bodies on the cot before storming out. Revyn let his hands drop from Sofie's ears, wrapping his arms around her once again, and thankful that she seemed to stop shaking for the time, face buried against him.

"Can you please not provoke him?" Firebeard said, sounding exhausted, but Revyn rolled his eyes.

"He came in here provoked," letting his head drop to press a kiss against the top of his daughter's head, sighing from his nose, "I'm not apologizing for anything."

Hands dragged down the short stubble of Falk's beard, shaking his head, "he's just stressed, there's been.. there's been a lot going on and so much has happened in the past hour. He's overwhelmed, and while I don't agree with how he decided to deal with it, I just ask for your patience."

"Then I'm going to have to ask for yours because I've got quite a few things to say to you too."

Galvorn pressed his hand against Revyn's nape, clearly chewing on his own words about what Bolgeir nearly spat, before saying rather softly, "Varbaril it's fine-"

"It's not about to be," he snapped, looking at the steward sharply, "you didn't come here to just bring us our daughter. You brought her to lessen the blow."

Firebeard shifted, folding his arms behind his back, "The Jarl has requested-"

"There it is." Revyn slumped back, "can this really not wait?"

Firebeard opened his mouth, closing it, before sighing. "I'm sorry, Revyn. We found a letter on one of the bodies, and the Jarl must see your husband at once."

"It's okay," Galvorn swallowed, pulling Revyn over with a kiss, before leaning down to press a kiss against their daughter's head. "I'll be back in no time." and as he was pulling away, Revyn was stricken with an immense feeling of loss. Galvorn held himself with such grace and patience, but nothing about this predicament felt like it would end in their favour. Revyn could practically see the deities that overlook the story that is Galvorn's life, and it feels almost as though they were preparing to redip their quills in an inky fountain and flip the parchment over.

Continue a story that was supposed to end. That they _wanted_ to end.

Firebeard stepped aside, as Galvorn squeezed Idesa's shoulder in passing before the pair of them left the room without another word. Revyn looked at the exit for a long time, rocking back and forth as Sofie seemed to have fallen asleep against him, looking down at her as he carefully maneuvered her legs so they weren't pinned beneath her. She didn't stir, even as he used his thumbs to wipe at the tear stains against her cheeks, the edges of her closed eyes still wet and her nose snotty. His anger from before falling behind a wall of disquiet, fingertips brushing through the mess of her hair, saddened by the state of her braid as the ends look nervously chewed on. One tug against the ribbon had it fully come undone, the silk falling into his hands almost sad as he brushed through the little knots; unable to admit for once it was more for him than it was for her.

The room was quiet for a long moment; Idesa eventually shifted forward, her cheeks a little wet as they were pale, as she reached forward and pressed a hand against his arm, looking him over a long moment when she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"How come you never told me?" her voice was small, quiet. Revyn glanced towards the door.

He didn't have an answer for her that she would be satisfied with; didn't have an answer that wasn't fully selfish. Idesa looked at him, and he realized then that she possibly won't care how he says it, or even fully what his answer is.

"Sort of afraid," he sniffed, speaking a bit low as he looked down at the little girl in his arms, eyes glancing back up to the doorway they left through, settling into that old feeling of dread that wanted to fester and settle in the pit of his belly as he said, "afraid that ah, that acknowledging out loud who he was would have something like this happen." 

Galvorn did not come back by the time the healers had released Revyn from their care some hours later; they gave him different types of elixirs to settle his shaking and relax any related aches from the physcial trauma he'd endured. He could stand fine when they checked him before the moon was too high in the sky, and they felt it best for him to bring Sofie home and rest in his own bed. Idesa took Sofie into her own arms, carrying her home as Revyn did his best to trail behind. It was a cold walk back, quiet as they tucked her in and closed the door quietly behind them before Idesa pulled Revyn into a tight hug of her own, and in that moment he let his fear catch up to him.

She went home reluctantly, kissing his temple as she went and begged him to get some rest. He assured her he would, locking the door after she had long left, before dropping to his seat at the dining room table, lights low and house entirely too quiet.

Revyn stayed up late, waiting for Galvorn to return home.

He felt sick when the sun was beginning to rise and nobody came through the front door.

Revyn took Sofie over to Idesa's that morning, after getting her all cleaned up and fed. He made a note for Idesa to give to her teachers to explain Sofie's absence, as she was clearly not in any state to focus in her classes, and Idesa almost had the chance to comment about the dark circles under Revyn's eyes before he abruptly left after hugging Sofie goodbye.

He came home, taking one of the elixirs, and quickly checking the house just to make sure he didn't miss Galvorn return, only to find the manor as empty as it was when he left.

Finally, Revyn had enough and fully dressed, anxious and angry as he gathered his clothes, shoes halfway on as he ran down the possible things he was going to say as he hoped and hoped that Galvorn would just come back through the door any minute; he found himself staring at the front entrance, full of uncertainty. He wasn't fully recovered from the stab, and his lack of rest made him feel winded and as though his body was barely his own, as he snagged his overcoat and walked out.

xxx

"Master Túrin, I'm sorry I cannot just let you-"

"You've kidnapped my husband for _over a day_." Revyn was rubbing his face, a scowl present on his lips as he gestured to the door behind the gaurd, their arguing going on for several minutes too long and Revyn was fully out of patience, "I'm _trying_ to do this with your permission-"

"Like there's some alternative?" and there was a soft chuckle from behind the helmet, as if Revyn were some simple-minded haughty noble in need of a reminder of his place. "Sir, with all due respect of course, you are in no position to make any demands. Besides, don't you have a home to take care of while your husband is handling business? A child to care for?"

Now, between Galvorn and Revyn; one of them was an incredibly kind being of patience and understanding, while the other was _capable_ of patience and understanding, but unfortunately could easily reach a limit for unpleasant pleasantries. Unfortunately, unresolved trauma liked to manifest in all sorts of fun little ways in someone lacking sleep and filled with nothing but pent of rage, and it was arguably easy to confuse which was which. Both were quick at assessing a threat, however, which was unfortunate for at least one person today.

Revyn looked said person over a short moment, before reaching for the knob of the door and, predictably, the guard grabbed his wrist; good.

In a flash, Revyn twisted his arm in the hold, with force he shoved his arm straight up before using his other hand to grasp at the soldier's elbow. His leg swung out behind their legs before slamming the base of his heel against the crook of the Imperial's knee, forcing him to the floor. The guard let out a startled shout, falling to the ground as Revyn forced his arms back into a lock, his other foot crashed against the door handle in haste, causing the door to swing open, splinters flying.

The door flew open where, inside, was a long table and a handful of folks half out of their seat looking towards the door in shock. Revyn dropped the soldier, who collapsed unceremoniously with a thud, scrambling to his feet as Revyn stepped into the room with a; "Bad draft in the hall, ought to get that looked at."

Galvorn was half out of his seat, and the momentary shock that was on his face quickly morphed into a series of hysterical laughs as he pushed himself entirely from his seat.

"I'll pay for the damages, my apologies my Jarl," Galvorn said a bit over his shoulder, making it to Revyn before the Imperial soldier did with a smile as he pulled him into a hug. Realistically Revyn understood Galvorn was going to be in one piece when he stepped in, but he was so impossibly tense and stressed, that seeing him made that weight slip, and despite knowing nothing of what was being said he leaned into the hold with a breath.

Galvorn pulled back to look him over, "That was rather dramatic for you, is everything alright?"

"Really awful night," Revyn muttered, "couldn't sleep, elixirs they gave me to deal with being half gutted tastes horrifically acidic, and you didn't come home. Half convinced myself they turned you over and decided not to say anything."

"No Thalmor," Galvorn made a gesture behind himself, "no shipping me off, I'm okay." his hands cupped his cheeks, looking at the dark circles under Revyn's eyes when he said, "lack of sleep made you a bit paranoid, darlin'. You need to go home and rest."

"A _bit_ paranoid?" he meant it with humour, but Revyn was still haunted by images of being chained up in a Nordic Ruin, hands on his mouth and smiles that remind him that some people you meet are only wearing people-suits, toting in society as a member when they're anything but. He blinked, feeling Galvorn squeeze his shoulder, before trying to cover his lapse with; "I could tell you the same thing," before a voice picked up rapidly a few feet behind.

"My Jarl, I apologize for the intrusion he-"

"We saw," and Jarl Elisif didn't look too terribly upset, her head resting on her palm as it was and dark circles of her own were beginning to form under her eyes. "Though in retrospect I should have realized one guard might not have been enough to guard the door from a spouse of Dovahkiin."

"There wouldn't have been any damages if he just let me in," but Revyn was feeling the sudden and sharp throb at where his scar is, his hand moving to the spot a bit shakily as he tried to play it off, "that hurt."

"I imagine it did."

"Galvorn, we are not finished yet," Revyn glanced only briefly towards Firebeard, who was now settling back into his seat, running a tired hand down his face as he said so. Noting now that General Tullius was also present in the room, strangely enough, and he was watching them with an interested eye; Revyn felt the eyes drag against him, staring back at him confused until the General realized he was being watched. Odd enough, he was greeted with a smile, and Revyn eventually blinked and averted his gaze to literally anywhere else because that was too strange a silent exchange. 

Revyn caught sight of Bolgeir beside the Jarl, but the anger from the night before was absent, and he even seemed to be completely avoiding catching Revyn's gaze; there were mugs and half-empty plates stacked off towards the end of the long table, the room filled with low candle-light, parchment scattered and organized scrolls further off. In front of the Jarl was a page that looked ink smeared, blood stained, and half crumbled with paperweights sitting on two far corners.

Firebeard sighed a bit when Galvorn promptly didn't respond, and rather pulled back to look his husband's face over, ignoring him.

"Is Sofie doing okay?"

"Hard to say," Revyn got the strong feeling Galvorn's edges were frayed; there was wear about him that was hard to ignore. "Slept through the night, wasn't hungry when we got home but ate breakfast. Idesa has her, I didn't have the heart to send her to class."

Galvorn inclined his head, quietly, "You?"

"I waited for you to come home if that answers your question."

" _Galvorn_."

"There is nothing more to discuss," Galvorn finally snapped, looking over at the steward sharply. "You've made your long-winded points, and I've made mine. We're done here, as far as I'm concerned."

"Then you understand what we are asking of you?" It was the Jarl this time, and despite the vitriol in him, he still regarded her with respect.

"Of course, my Jarl."

"Then that is enough for me," Jarl Elisif pushed from her seat, nodding to her Steward and housecarl, "I believe our Thane's spouse came at a good lull in our conversation, and we've quite exhausted everything in need of being discussed. And.. Revyn," the dunmer regarded her with a respectful bow of his head, as she regarded him rather mournfully. "I.. I hope you understand, in all of this, that.. I do not ask what I ask of your husband lightly. I know you wanted different, and I.. I was in your position once, and things did not turn out the way I hoped. I pray they are different for you, and that this court will be here for you in whatever outcome results."

Revyn felt the dread that's festered in his belly begin to manifest tenfold. He didn't look at Galvorn then, even as Jarl Elisif adjourned their meeting. Gal dragged his hand down the length of Revyn's arm, pulling his hand up to kiss his wrist as he gently led them out. Revyn blinked as he tried collecting what was said to him, almost opening his mouth to ask, but they only got so far before they were halted by a quick 'wait'; Revyn looked over his shoulder as they were stopped short just outside the meeting hall, seeing the fully armoured approach of the Commander. Galvorn's grip on Revyn was tense.

"General-" Galvorn began but Tullius had already begun speaking.

"You took out one of my men." and it wasn't accusing as it was a statement of fact, looking over the dunmer almost critically. Revyn had never been addressed by the commander in the past, and it was jarring to have his full attention.

"I did not," Revyn replied, a bit testily, "he's perfectly alive and undamaged. I do believe I embarrassed him a bit, however."

The commander was quiet, eyes seeming to see past his surface, his face filled with both a stark certainty and curiosity before those sharp eyes returned to the wood elf.

"This is your.. partner?" and the way he said 'partner' left Revyn feeling as though he'd been insulted somehow, as if it were a dirty word when it came out of his mouth. Galvorn seemed to pick up on it too, but he seemed to feel an implication there that Revyn wasn't as aware of, with the way he narrowed his eyes at the Imperial.

"He is. Incredible, isn't he?" The arm wrapped around Revyn's shoulder's moved up to place his palm against his arm, squeezing a fraction. Revyn felt mildly discomforted by the look the General was giving him, both dissecting and assessing before nodding a fraction.

"Incredible is a good word for it," reaching out his hand for the dunmer to take, "I don't believe an introduction is necessary, but I'm General Tullius. Commander of the Imperial Army stationed here." Revyn accepted the gesture, but instead of shaking it, the commander brought it to his face to kiss the back of his palm; Revyn blinked, caught violently off guard as the Imperial dropped their hands with a nod, "I was informed of the attack that happened in the market yesterday morning. I was told you were nearly mortally wounded."

Revyn had absolutely no idea what the intent was here, blinking a moment; "Er, yes, well, it happens, I suppose?" he responded, brow raised, "I do apologize for subduing your soldier if this is what this is about-"

"No need," he folded his hands behind his back, "I am.. simply impressed. You took down a reinforced door, and subdued a soldier I personally trained after mere hours of being nearly killed." he paused, and Revyn noticed the flicker of his eyes then, looking up from his mouth, and it sent off alarms in his head, "and from the sounds of it, no sleep."

"Ah.. thank you-?"

"I merely want to extend my services if you are interested in.. training sometime." there was a small smile, then, "I'm told I'm incredibly proficient at hand to hand combat if you'd like a suitable partner."

Revyn didn't even _have_ the opportunity to unpack all of that when Galvorn quickly cut in with, " _Yes_ , well I do believe it's time to get my _husband_ home so he can rest, after all of that," Galvorn sniffed, starting to pull the pair of them away, "Besides, his current hand to hand partner is sufficient, and he doesn't require further training. Feel's a bit inappropriate and overconfident to attempt to recruit _in front of me_ , Commander."

"Who says I'm recruiting?" he called back, but Galvorn was clearly finished with whatever the hell _that_ was as he pulled from the building and, fortunately, they were not pursued further.

They walked the street down the main road to home in mostly silence before Galvorn groused under his breath, and while Revyn couldn't quite pick up what was said, Galvorn did eventually speak up.

"You love me, right?"

Revyn raised his brow at him as he nodded, "Well, obviously."

"Then, in the case of my untimely death, I need you to promise me that whoever ends up being my replacement isn't _him_."

"Ah, so I wasn't misreading that." Revyn paused, "and what makes you think I could ever replace you?"

Despite being clearly agitated, especially considering the implications that the Commander propositioned himself to a married man in front of their spouse, Galvorn still seemed to manage a smile. Leaning down briefly to plant a kiss against the top of Revyn's head, who tiredly leaned back.

"Besides," he continued, "I'd show up to your funeral with a crossbow and it would become _our_ funeral."

Laughter bubbled up like a long lost friend, loud and sudden as Galvorn bumped his hip against the dunmer as they walked, the pair of them walking close and things felt normal for a little bit.

"The return of our 'not quite blood-pact' is it?" Galvorn laughed, "The deal is I die first, I've already called it."

"I think it's cruel for you to leave me in the world without you for any period of time," Revyn snorted, "and I still think we should put it in writing. Cutting my hand open to mix blood is too cult-like for my tastes and you don't even _want_ to do it that way."

"I'm fine with our loose verbal agreement," Galvorn smiled, "I'm just trying not to die on you anytime soon."

"I would hope not," Revyn bumped into him, "I'm not ready to lose you yet," and while it was all in good fun, Revyn felt a bit subdued the more he thought back to that room. "Gal.. what was Jarl Elisif attempting to apologize for?"

Galvorn went a little quiet, "let's get home first, okay?"

"Gal-"

"My love, please?"

Revyn looked up at him, and he just looked so.. resigned. The dunmer eventually nodded wordlessly, as his spouse slipped his hand down to capture his own, walking the final stretch in silence.

xxx

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair and there was _nothing_ he could do about it.

Galvorn was halfway finished packing, Sofie put to bed barely an hour ago, and Revyn hadn't moved from where he was seated at the foot of the bed. It was so.. _so_ hard not to feel as though his life was spiraling, like a blade had cut off the back cover of the novel of his life and begun stitching in new pages. He was supposed to be stored away, collecting dust and lost on a shelf to be read after he expired. Not this.

Yelling couldn't change this outcome, nor would tears or begging or any other assortment of things Revyn was willing to do to stop Galvorn from grabbing his things and going, but none of them would work and he knew it. Galvorn knew it too, and let him sit there, quietly watching as the bosmer pulled out a set of armour that made Revyn's stomach twist. It was the same Blades armour Galvorn once told him he had taken from under one of the member's noses because Dragons claws didn't damage it so quickly; it was what he wore to fight Alduin, all those years ago. It was the set he sat down with now, as he began the undertaking to remove the grease he used to store it, going through the process of wiping it down with a solvent as he cleaned and polished and checked the leather and joints to make sure it was all still good, before placing piece after piece up on the dresser for tomorrow.

Revyn said nothing, because he already said everything he could and it didn't make a fucking difference.

A letter had been found on one of the corpses. It kept getting mentioned, kept being talked about, it had meant nothing to him at first.

It gave so many specifics it was practically gift-wrapped on where to begin a search to hunt down whoever was trying to have the Dragonborn killed. Galvorn of course wasn't saying where he was going, wasn't specifying a plan, wasn't- wasn't giving Revyn _anything_ of note other than he has to handle this problem before more die as a result of him; louder than that, before _Revyn_ dies because of him.

To the dunmer it looked as though some imposter with influence wanted to be the Dragonborn instead and take credit for Galvorn's work, so therefore wanted him eradicated. But Galvorn had some look about him that made it clear he thought this a somewhat notable threat regardless; a more notable threat to break his promise that they were done with this adventuring business. Revyn didn't even notice that Galvorn's hands had paused in some of his work until the sigh came.

"Varbaril, _please_ don't look like that, this isn't permanent."

Revyn blinked, making eye contact before letting them drop back to the armour in Galvorn's hands. He didn't respond.

"Darlin'-"

"Gal, please, don't." Revyn kept his eyes steady on the other's hands, watching as Galvorn seemed to twist the rag a bit. After a long deliberating moment, Galvorn placed the rag aside, using his foot to push the remaining armour over before outstretching his arms towards his pouting partner; Revyn, who saw this, decided to let himself fall back against the mattress out of spite. Gal huffed out a bemused ' _babe_ -' as Revyn heard the sound of the bosmer pushing to his feet, before noticing his approach from his peripheral. Galvorn had a determined look, his leg bumping the mattress between Revyn's knees as he dropped a bit, letting his palms hit the mattress on either side of the dunmer's shoulders, leaning over him with a sigh, body hovering without pressing or touching.

Revyn narrowed his eyes at him. "You're in the right position for me to knee you."

Galvorn didn't relent, "Would kicking me in the groin make you feel better?"

Revyn frowned. "No."

"Would talking help instead?"

Revyn averted his eyes to look anywhere other than his husband, because the longer he looked at him like this the harder it was to deal with any of what was happening. He was trying not to cry; which was arguably extremely difficult because his body was still very physically weak, he's still reeling from being stabbed and knowing Sofie saw, running on absolutely no sleep, and that essentially his last day with Galvorn was robbed from him; having had to steal him back from the palace, where their remaining moments being together was Galvorn breaking the news and then packing all night. He was feeling compromised and upset and struggling to verbalize any of his thoughts when he just really wants to fall asleep with Galvorn beside him and pretend these past 48 hours never happened.

Really awful way to spend a wedding anniversary, he thinks.

It took a moment, but eventually, Revyn nodded, outstretching his arms up as Galvorn happily dropped beside him, pulling the dunmer to him tightly. 

"I guess I should start with some basics," Galvorn's chin moved to rest on the top of Revyn's head, dragging his hands down the length of his husbands back as he spoke, "Are you mad at me?"

Revyn pressed his cheek against the bosmer's chest; it wasn't any different from any other time they'd done this, but this felt different somehow. His ear was against him, hearing the low thrum of Gal's voice through his chest, the steady beat of his heart, and it only made him feel sadder. He inhaled a bit sharp through his nose.

"Not at you," he said after a while, "I know there wasn't a choice for you. I understand it. I absolutely hate it."

Galvorn continued to rub his back, staying silent as Revyn clearly worked his way through collecting his thoughts.

"I am.. upset that our agreement of having a household where adventure was discountenanced was thrown out the window. I am upset that no matter the precautions we took to prevent a situation like this simply did not work. I-" Revyn bit the inside of his cheek, his vision getting blurry as he tried to keep his voice steady. "I just.. I remember how I felt all those years ago when you went off to deal with Alduin and I was left with that horrific uncertainty if I was ever going to see you again. We were barely together then. I didn't want to be left behind anymore in waiting for your possible return if you ever did. I.. I don't know what you will find where ever you are headed, and while that threat may not make much sense to me, the fact you are going at all tells me you feel that if you don't, then something worse may result. You breaking your promise tells me you're actually scared, and the things that scare you are so horrific to me."

Lips pressed against the top of his head, and eventually Revyn upturned his own to meet them. He pulled his hand up to rest under his cheek, knowing he looked rather vulnerable as he couldn't quite stop what he was feeling from reaching his face, but Galvorn was in much a similar boat and it felt okay to feel awful here.

"I wish there was something I could tell you that would reassure you," Galvorn responded, soft and slow, a hand reaching up to cup the other's face, "I don't want to leave either. I never wanted to. I had.. I had hoped after the dragons, there wouldn't be a threat that could possibly force me from you. There was.." his mouth was open, but he was chewing on his words, "one of the cultists.. said something. I can't ignore what was implied, but I promise you I'll come back."

"I really don't want you making promises." Revyn said, "I really don't want you even leaving, but I- I just want you to come home. That's it. I don't care about what happens when you're gone. I don't care how you do it. I just want you to come back, and if you don't I will hunt you down."

Galvorn smiled, "that a promise?"

"I keep my promises, so yes."

The smile waned a bit, and Revyn felt immediately guilty. Pulling Galvorn's face to his to kiss him, saying, "I'm sorry. That was unnecessary."

"I have to deal with the consequences of my actions like anyone else," the bosmer said then, but Revyn shook his head.

"The consequences of trying to keep your family safe," he responded despondently "I'm just scared and I shouldn't make your last night here one that's upsetting to think about."

"Leaving you isn't a fond thing to consider," Galvorn turned their position, pulling his husband on top of him. Revyn straddled his hips, pushing to sit up a bit so he could see Galvorn a bit better, who only looked up at him fondly, though his eyes were dismal. "Is it weird to miss someone when you're still with them?"

Revyn was _absolutely_ going to start crying, and he was having a really hard time stopping it. His voice cracking when he says "I don't think so."

"Please don't cry," but Galvorn's hand was already going to his own face, brushing his fingers up through the front of his scalp, the edges of his lips twitching down as he said, "if you start crying, _I'm_ going to start and I'm not going to be able to stop. This isn't even a real goodbye, it won't be forever-"

"I don't _care_ if it won't be forever," Revyn said rather helplessly, "you won't tell me _anything_ as you dash off into the unknown, and I can't even go with you."

Galvorn inhaled slowly through his nose, seeming to focus on his breathing before saying, "It never..- use to be this hard to leave people behind," he swallowed, "I.. I've left so much. _So_ much. I've left you behind before, so early on, and it was okay, because I knew you were safe and you can handle yourself. You've done so long before I met you, and you'd do so again long after I go, and it was okay then. I-" hands dragging up the length of Revyn's legs, settling on his waist. "I haven't gone a day without you in over two years. The idea of not waking up next to you or seeing your tired face late at night or being able to reach out to touch you is really difficult to swallow, and just yesterday morning it wasn't even a thought."

"I don't like the idea of waking up and feeling that uncertainty of your safety each and every day," Revyn dragged his palm to touch his husband's cheek, his other resting on Gal's chest as he said, "I wouldn't be so nervous if whatever it was that you were hunting didn't make you so visibly shaken."

"They tried to kill you." and while a retort was forming on Revyn's lips, Gal continued with, "I was standing _beside_ you, and you nearly died." He sat up a little, palms pressing against Revyn's waist as he sat up, pushing his husband further down on his lap to look at him more directly. There was so much brewing in his eyes, a thousand old fires burning there and a thousand more to come; vibrations in the air, sharp and real as he spoke, "I watched you, half disemboweled with blood drenching your hands, stumble your way towards me and I barely caught you when you fell." Revyn fell silent, and there was just so much anger and fear in Galvorn when he finally murmured, "Make no mistake. I will be the consequence of their actions. They will face their gods before I am through and be forced to justify the space they've claimed." quietly, as his hands cupped Revyn's cheeks, his eyes dragging along the shape of him, "I've had so much taken from me, I will never allow you to be added to that list, do you understand me?"

Revyn brought his hand up to rest on Galvorns, nodding.

"I have to go, but don't ever think if I could stay, I wouldn't," he said, his voice barely a whisper, "just.. give me five months. Five months is all I need, I promise you. For travel times, to discover who is behind this, clean up this mess, and be home to you and Sofie before you even really get the chance to realize I'm gone."

"Alright," and Revyn tried to smile, wanting to reassure but he couldn't get it to quite reach his eyes, "I'll give you five months, but if you're not back by the second your time is up, I'm going to hunt you down myself, do you understand _me_?"

Galvorn's smile _did_ reach his eyes, his voice warm and reassuring, "Revyn, I will never let anything stop me from seeing you again."

He promised.

They fell asleep that night; restless, holding each other so tight it didn't matter if it was uncomfortable. Morning came too soon, with Galvorn fully armoured and looking every which way he did when he came back from stopping the end of the world, with only the cuts and bruises missing. His hair was fixed up, grabbing his old Dragon Priest mask that's been buried in their trunk for years at this point, bow strapped to his back with a few folded up pieces of parchment in his grasp as he pulled Sofie into his arms, hugging her tight and close as he kissed her face and told her in no uncertain terms how much he loved her, and how he couldn't wait to see her again. She pulled her doll from under her arm and pushed it into his hands.

"You got her for me so I didn't feel alone at night," she said, insistent, "I don't want you to be alone either."

Galvorn made a show of strapping the toy alongside the pouches on the waist of his armour, letting Sofie secure the strap before he kissed her again and thanked her. He looked to Revyn next, and while the kiss they shared now was tame, they had their moment earlier on before Gal had dressed to get their feelings out. Galvorn still kissed him with more love than he could ever possibly capture through language, and he.. he smiled, warm and earnest and not as though he was going to be gone for very long at all. Hand dragging down the length of Revyn's arm as they parted, fingertips brushing down his wrist and..- he was gone.

Sofie wrapped her arms around her body, hugging herself as she scooted closer to Revyn who reached out and placed a hand on her head, pulling her to him.

Five months. It was only going to be five months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in game your magic regenerates quickly, however, I like there to be a sort of limit to how much someone can truly use within a day if they are unpracticed; Galvorn hasn't been working with his spells as much and so his magic stores are a bit diminished as a result (as compared to when he was having to practice daily on the road/at the college) so someone cannot become a master too quickly. Kinda like drawing, if you haven't done it in a long time, when your first few scribbles are not gonna be where they use to be until practiced again.
> 
> I also don't remember if I've mentioned this, but I love it when curing someone's wounds has some consequences; like putting alcohol on a cut. It cleans it out and seals you up, but it's gonna fucking _hurt_. Forcing your skin to rapidly heal up and grow/stitch itself back together, has got to be a lil painful so that's my take on it. -- that and uhhh Revyn was trained to fight by the Dragonborn so best bet he kept some of those skills. I worry I write him very "damsel in distress" like but he can handle himself when he isn't caught too off guard (and considering some of Revyn's dialogue in-game, he's got some mild anger issues and a mouth on him and it's?? My favourite. I am trying to keep Revyn's behaviour accurate to not only to how I think he acts but also based on issues he's developed based on previous adventures) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Translations:  
> " _hla'jul_ " - "baby"


End file.
